


G fucks up.

by FireFoxAxel



Series: Aphrodisiacs in the void. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ..possibly, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Collars, Desperation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, I'll probably keep adding to this list, M/M, Many Kinks, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacles, honestly I don't even know what to tag, like.. so many, okay maybe slight plot but not really, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxAxel/pseuds/FireFoxAxel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' Sweating profusely, chest heaving and desperate arousal plainly displayed on his face. Not to mention the obvious bulge.</p>
<p>His opening words would just be "Doc, I fucked up" '</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A rather long rp about two Gasters getting it on with the help of a serious aphrodisiac - summaries are not my forte, better context inside - we wrote so much porn, give it a read ;')</p>
            </blockquote>





	G fucks up.

**Author's Note:**

> Below is a rather long rp between myself (the-skeletons-inmycloset - tumblr) and Void-Sauce (tumblr) about our two Gasters, Doc and G.
> 
>  
> 
> Doc and G are from vastly different timelines and currently inhabit G's void due to a series of complicated events that have no impact upon any and all porn written herein.
> 
> Dynamic-wise, G tends to take the dominant/top role, with Doc taking the more submissive/bottom role, though this isn't always the case. They both have roughly the same (incredibly and ridiculously fast) refractory period and are capable of an average of 6-7 orgasms within a reasonably short period of time, though G's refractory period is considerably shorter due to the drug during this rp.
> 
> Both are very aware of each other's bodies and limits and act accordingly.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure if there's any more context needed, but please feel free to ask any questions :')
> 
>  
> 
> RP context:
> 
> Doc is in the testing-stage of creating an aphrodisiac and has lamented to himself about wishing he had a decent way to test it out safely. G, who has practically no sense of self-preservation, takes it upon himself to take the untested drug to 'help'

_Here, have some visuals for[G.](http://sometimes-i-drawthings.tumblr.com/post/140586321730/sometimes-i-get-really-carried-away-with-things)  [ (bonus NSFW link)](http://the-skeletons-inmycloset.tumblr.com/post/145823827594/here-have-some-more-g-sin-with-bonus-i-drew)_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once G's taken it:

Since it's slow acting he's not going to notice much to begin with, it'd sneak up on him a bit when he's not paying too much attention though. He'd be fine one minute and then hard enough to mine diamonds the next, but he's still pretty chill, he was at least expecting this. He feels a little guilty about taking it without asking Doc so he'd quietly take himself off to the bathroom with the intention of dealing with it unnoticed. Couple of minutes in its gonna dawn on G that this isn't normal, he's feeling more and more wound up but not in any way that's going to get him some relief. Nothing he's doing is enough and he's craving more with each passing minute. The speed it's coming on gives him cause for concern and he'd feel far too hot in his skin so he'd rid himself of his shirt. Couple more minutes later and G's getting pretty desperate, he knows he should really tell Doc. He's fucked up big time and logically he knows Doc's gonna lecture him on doing stupid shit, but all he can think about is finding Doc and begging him to fuck him, the thought won't leave and by this time he's given up on getting himself off. He resigns himself to finding Doc, far too hot and dazed feeling now to find his shirt and put it back on, he'd barely manage to refasten his pants, his erection straining against the fabric very noticeably, before making his way out of the bathroom to find Doc. When he finally gets there he's going to look a mess, sweating profusely, chest heaving and desperate arousal plainly displayed on his face. Not to mention the obvious bulge.

His opening words would just be "Doc, I fucked up"

 

Doc would probably be writing down some research or something, working on some other project in his lab when G comes in. He'd hear him and turn around to greet him only to look immediately concerned at the state of G, not even looking down at his pants and thinking he's sick or has some sort of fever or something. He'd say G's name in concern and immediately get up out of his seat and rush over to him, holding him by the shoulders and looking over his face. He's about to ask what's wrong when G says he fucked up. The concern wouldn't leave his voice but his voice would get stern. "What did you do?!" Doc would look G up and down to make sure he wasn't externally hurt and _that's_ when he'd notice the buldge and his eyes would get sooooo wide. Gears would start turning in his head, and he'd slowly realize G wasn't _sick_ he was _aroused_ but something was still definitely wrong. If G doesn't immediately answer him Doc's gonna ask again what he did, a bit more forcefully this time.

 

The second Doc touches him, G's breathing is gonna hitch, even that small touch feels a million times better from someone else rather than himself. He feels a little light headed and unfocused, all his attention being pointedly focused on _want_ rather than what's going on, he's aware of Doc saying something to him but it takes the second, more forceful question to snap him out of his daze. His face would flush immediately and he'd sheepishly look at Doc. "You were saying you couldn't test it out.. I figured you couldn't but _I_ could.. So I kinda, yanno, took one." He'd bring his hands up to Doc's upper arms, trembling a little and probably grabbing a bit too hard. "I thought I could deal with it but I can't, I tried and now...... I really _really_ need you to touch me Doc, _please,_ _I'm fuckin' dying here_ " a whine would be evident in his voice, he's feeling worse by the second and though he's being _slightly_ over dramatic now, he's not eager to find out how much worse it could get.

 

"You did what?!" Doc wouldn't be able to hold in his immediate outrage, but upon looking at G again and feeling how tightly he was holding him he'd immediately diffuse and sigh, and the worried look would be right back on his face. " _G_ , that was not an invitation for you to just..." He shakes his head. "We are going to discuss this later, but for now..." He gives G's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Let us get you on an examination table. You are not going to like this, but I need to make sure this is not damaging your body." His next words are just above a whisper, his good eyelid lowering and a small, mischievous smile appears on his face. "Then, if everything is alright, I will see what I can do about this arousal of yours, okay?"

 

G would flinch ever so slightly at Doc's tone but it's more the unexpected volume of it than anything else that makes him jump. G still manages to look ashamed, regardless of his blush and painfully aroused appearance, he really is sorry. He opens his mouth to start apologising as best he can in his current state but Doc's next words make the apology die in his throat. " _what?!_ Doc no, you can't be serious? Come on, I'm fine! I just _need_ ...." He trails off when he realises what Doc finished with. G's jaw drops open when he looks at the smile on Doc's face. "Tell me you're not enjoying this Doc! I can't wait that long, _I need this now_ " he moves closer to the table, he'll get on it but he's not happy, the frustration evident in his voice.

 

Doc just grins wider, a plan forming in his head. He's not used to the well, _dominant_ feeling that overcomes him but he's definitely enjoying it. All the creative ideas cropping up are both as surprising as they are arousing, and the examination will give him plenty of time to finalize those plans. "Well, you should have thought about that before taking something that was not meant for you." He moves over to the counter, grabbing a few tools. A blood pressure cup, a thermometer, etc. and placing them on the tray by the table. "And I will tell you I am not enjoying this, I am not enjoying how desperate you look for me...just as I know you do not enjoy being put in your place." He snickers, taking one of his tools and waving it in the general direction of G's pants while he searches for a notebook. His voice gains its authoritative air again. "Oh, and I'm going to need those off, _now._ Then sit on the table with your mouth open, tongue out."

 

G's jaw drops even more at Doc's tone, whatever serves as eyebrow ridges on his face shoot skyward because oh _shit_ Doc's taking control and he's gonna draw this out.

"I'd be enjoying this a lot more if you'd just fuckin' _touch me_ " G mutters petulantly, the effect is lost at little by how overwhelmingly hot Doc's statement was. G knows he deserves to be punished but really? He's about to vibrate out his skin and Doc's making him wait. G follows the line of the tool in Doc's hand to his pants, head snapping back up to look at Doc with lust evident on his face when Doc's voice turns authoritative. Wasting no time, G quickly strips entirely, leaving himself bare and shivering slightly as the cooler air meets his fever-hot body. He sits himself down on the edge of the table, mumbling that Doc's being cruel to him and then complies, opening his mouth and holding his tongue out. G's face is a mixture of thoroughly unimpressed and thoroughly aroused, the feelings are only getting worse and it's becoming increasingly hard to think straight.

 

Doc doesn't look at G as he responds, going over his equipment and picking up a tongue depressant and light. "Enjoying this _more_? So you _do_ like being put in your place..." The grin on Doc's face doesn't disappear as he turns around, but he does give himself a second to admire G without his pants on. Oh, he definitely looked _desperate_... but Doc wondered how much more desperate he could make G before he'd satisfy him. "And do not whine about me being 'cruel' when I'm only making sure the _experimental_ drug you just took is not hurting you. We will address the, er, _problem_ your groin his having in due time. Now say 'Ahh'." Without further warning he'd shove the depressant in G's mouth, somewhat testing his gag reflex as he took a look to make sure his throat wasn't inflamed. "Ah, good. No inflammation. You are not allergic to it at least." He takes the depressant out of his mouth and grabs the thermometer and hands it to G. "Put this in your mouth." Without looking to see if he does it, he moves to put the palms of his hands on G's stomach, pressing and feeling around, getting achingly close to his groin but not moving any closer. He'd move to feel around G's sides and back before lightly taking one of his arms and feeling the muscles there. "Hm...you feel tense but nothing vital is swollen..." He'd drop G's arm and put his hands on top of G's collarbone and around his neck, rubbing a liiiittle more than necessary. He'd then move up to cup G's face, examining his eyes, before letting out a small sigh of relief and letting go. "Okay. You definitely feel warm, but so long as your temperature is not too elevated and your blood pressure is not outside of normal range, we will be good to go."

 

G looks flustered and is quick to try and recover. "I'm not enjoying this, and I do not enjoy being 'put in my place', you're killing me here Doc"

G reluctantly sticks his tongue back out in time for Doc to shove the depressant into his mouth, he makes a noise of surprise as best he can around it, that noise turning suspiciously into more of a moan than a complaint as Doc checks his throat. When he's handed the thermometer, he regards it for a second before sulkily putting it in his mouth. G outright moans when Doc properly touches him for the first time, any point of contact feels almost searing and his moans only become more desperate and frustrated as Doc works around him. What little patience G has is running out fast and he pours that feeling into his next words, muffled slightly by the thermometer. "Well I can tell you _one_ vital part of me that's swolle- _aah!_ " That is until Doc's hands move to his collarbones and he chokes on a moan that interrupts his poor attempt at a joke. G takes a shaky breath and let's Doc examine his face. When he moves away and explains more things he's got to test, G's face would fall even more, he takes the thermometer out of his mouth and holds it out to Doc, arm shaking slightly.

"My blood pressure is through the roof because _you won't fucking touch me Doc! ...Please"_

 

Doc's hand hovers over the blood pressure monitor on the tray before dropping. He turns to see G visibly shaking while holding out the thermometer, which Doc takes with one hand to read. He pauses, taking longer than normal. G's body temperature was elevated, but it was within understandable levels. Part of him was relieved, another part impressed that he'd synthesized a drug like this--and of course another part of him incredibly turned on. To say it was hard not to touch G in his condition was an understatement, but Doc felt his plans would pay off in the end. Though, he'd give G a little mercy for being so cooperative, even if he complained about it the whole time. He'd have to address that for later. But...for now...He'd quickly grab G's dick without setting down the thermometer, getting up close to his face with the biggest shit-eating grin. "Well, since you said _please_ \-- " He would punctuate his sentence by roughly beginning to jerk G off, curiously watching to see just really how... _sensitive_ the drug had made him.

 

G watches Doc turn to pick something else up, he looks at Doc questioningly when he takes the thermometer but makes no move to continue. He opens his mouth to ask him what's going on and that's when Doc grabs him without warning. G's eyes would go comically wide, his mouth falling open with the most shocked and wrecked moan he can manage. G can't process the grin on Doc's face or his taunting words because he's busy realising that he's so close and he had no idea. Doc gets a few rough strokes in before G cums hard, throwing his head back with a broken moan and streaking his stomach and Doc's hand with cum, he didn't even get the chance to warn Doc before it hit him. G feels the relief for all of five seconds before the need builds back up again and he groans with frustration. "Doc, _oh fuck_ , please.. I-I need more"

 

Doc grits his teeth and sucks in a breath at the moan G gives out, his eyes not masking his surprise at how easily the other came and how soon he was ready to go again. " _Oh._.." He has to suppress a shiver at G's begging, and he stops touching G to turn around and grab a towel. He cleans his hand and G's stomach nearly silently, his expression one of scientific observation and calculating. "Fascinating..." He looks up from G's dick to his face, shifting his body weight from one leg to the other in an attempt to mask his own excitement at G's display. He offers a comforting smile.

"It seems you are correct." He seems to consider something for a moment before going over to the cabinet and grabbing a small bottle. He tries to hide the devious smile on his face as he talks again. "One last thing before I take you to 'The Room'-- _if_ that is something you desire, which I am almost certain it is--I am going to give you something that, while it will not solve anything noticeable right now, could prevent your arousal from becoming so strong that it is extremely painful. I am sure that is something you do not want." Taking it over to a sink and pouring the contents of it all over his right hand, he takes the towel and holds it under his hand as he walks back over to G. His smile is almost sickly sweet, and he offers the hand up to G's mouth, his claws barely brushing against his teeth. "Lick it all off, and I will let you cum again before you leave this table~"

 

With every passing second it dawns on G how much Doc is enjoying this and how much he's going to tease him through it. He wants to be pissed that Doc won't outright help him but he knows he deserves this and then some, plus Doc taking charge like this is hot as hell. G whines when Doc stops touching him and groans loudly as he cleans off his stomach, his whole body jerking forward into the touch that feels wonderfully rough against his over-sensitive skin. G notices Doc shift his weight a little awkwardly and he attempts to smirk up at him until Doc speaks again, the expression changing into one of confusion when Doc says he's right. He watches Doc grab a small bottle and he has so many questions that entirely die off at the mention of 'The Room', especially the thought of Doc taking _him_ to the room, not the other way around. G's not sure if he's happy with the thought of what goes on in that room applying to him and not Doc (he's so game but he'll never admit it and he'll fight it) G's thoughts are interrupted by Doc explaining the contents of the bottle to him and then bringing his dripping hand up to his face. Doc's words send a jolt right to G's dick and he wastes no time taking the first claw into his mouth and sucking on it, his tongue tracing the edges carefully. G makes a slight face at the odd taste and considers complaining again until he looks up at Doc's face as he sucks on the next claw. G may be driven by lust at this moment in time but he's still going to seize any opportunity to be a little shit and drag Doc down to his level. G slows his movements and starts to moan around the claw in his mouth, his eyes locking into Doc's. He teases at the claw with his tongue, like he would if it was Doc's dick in his mouth, groaning loudly. He does this for all of the claws offered to him, never once taking his eyes off Doc. G hopes he did a good enough job to earn the reward Doc mentioned.

 

 

Doc takes in a shaky breath as G begins to lick and suck at his claws, his fingers having always been rather sensitive. Doc studies him intently, arousal evident on his face as he watches every movement of G's teeth and tongue that he can see, those moans making it _very_ hard not to imagine something else of his in G's mouth. He notices G locking eyes with him and he knows instantly what he's doing, but he lets out a small noise anyway, a blush spreading to his face. He looks away suddenly, hissing out a " _f-fuck..._ " before swallowing thickly and regaining his composure. Seeing G so desperate with lust was really getting to him, but he knows it's getting to G more, and that thought sends a thrill of pleasure up his spine. Doc locks eyes with him again as G finishes licking at his claws, the smile back on his face as he takes his hand and gently cups G's face. "Ah...very good, very good..." Doc grabs G's erection roughly again and starts jerking him, but not before leaning in and eagerly shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, pushing it as far back as it will go, squirming and rubbing it against G's tongue as he groans lightly. He fully intends to keep his tongue nearly down G's throat until the other orgasms, which, despite how recent his last one was, he has a feeling won't take long.

 

G feels a surge of pride that he's reduced Doc to swearing already, he whines a little when Doc takes his hand away but can't help smirking up at him when Doc praises him. As desperate as he is for this, he still wants Doc to enjoy himself too, he's got a feeling Doc's definitely going to enjoy himself if he's talking about taking him to The Room.

G makes a surprised noise into Doc's mouth as his tongue assaults his own and Doc gets a hand back on his dick. G recovers quickly and eagerly moves his tongue with Doc's, bringing a hand up to Doc's jaw to hold him there, his moans coming out muffled and broken. G lasts a couple of minutes longer this time, but he already knows this isn't going to be enough. Not wanting Doc to move away, he'd warn him as best he could, moaning loudly into his mouth and his grip against Doc's jaw tightening before his hips jerk into Doc's grip and he cums again. G whines high in his throat as he shudders through it, he feels so fucking good but at the same time it's not enough, not at all and already he feels highly strung and needy _again._

 

Doc anticipates G's orgasm by his loud moans, and he picks up the pace on G's dick, hoping to make it that much more intense before they really get things going in The Room. He reciprocates G's moans as he feels the other spill himself onto his hand again, but he lets go after a few more pumps, pulling away from G. This wasn't without great effort, as every nerve in his body wanted to feel G squirm underneath him as he shoved him onto the table and fucked him roughly. But no, he had bigger ideas and he knew they'd both be happier for it in the end. His breath a little shaky, he goes and quietly cleans his hands off in the sink, taking a few deep breaths and regaining his composure yet again. He turns back to G with a confident smile, moving towards the door instead of back towards him. "I hope you enjoyed that reward, because you are going to need to keep working as hard as you have, possibly even harder to earn future ones. Though I am very certain you will enjoy every moment of it... _I know I will_ . " He smirks and gestures with a long claw for G to follow him. "Come along now, we do not want to leave you waiting any longer than you will already have to."

 

 

G hazily watches Doc move away and wash his hands while he tries to catch his breath and compose himself slightly. He's visibly trembling with thinly veiled arousal and fighting with himself not to get a hand on his dick for some relief. He's got a feeling Doc would make him pay for that if he did so he just gets a white-knuckle grip on the edge of the table. G's jaw drops as Doc speaks, "  _earn_ them? You're not serious Doc? Look at me, I  _cant_ wait, don't do this, come on!" The petulant tone is back in his voice, he can't believe Doc's enjoying his torment so much, though he immediately stands when Doc motions for him to follow and mentally kicks himself for taking orders so readily.

 

The look on Doc's face is uncharacteristically predatory as he ignores G's protests in exchange for eyeing his naked, desperately horny body up and down for a few moments. Catching G's eyes for a moment after he finishes looking back up, he abruptly drops his hand and turns out the door, setting a brisk pace out of the lab and towards their destination. He doesn't have to look back to know G will follow him, nor does he bother waiting for him. When they reach the door, Doc abruptly turns around, one hand back behind him on the door knob. The door he has his back to is rather nondescript, but there's a nail in the wall next to it with a collar and leash hanging off of it, one that they both know very well, and that Doc is very prepared to use in a different way today. He takes his free hand and lifts the collar from its home, giving G a mischievous look as he dangles it in front of him. "See? Will this not be fun~?" He looks G over and his expression softens and becomes more serious for a moment, his voice letting the tiniest bit of concern edge in. "...If you do not want to do it this way I understand, but I know we can have a lot of fun with this...as long as you are okay with it? Can you remember the safe word and action in this state?"

 

The look on Doc's face sends a visible shiver down G's spine, he quickly moves to catch Doc up as he sets off at a fast pace, panting lightly as his body protests against the movement. He slows and hangs back a few paces when they reach the door, his eyes flicking between Doc's face and the collar. He knows exactly what this means for him if he agrees to wear it and his body is screaming at him to do  _anything_ to get what he needs, but in the back of his mind he's trying to fight it, he doesn't know exactly how to feel about being entirely at Doc's mercy. His dick is  _very_ interested in finding out however, the almost painful arousal making his already impaired vision fuzzy, he needs to do something about it  _now_ . He hesitates for a few moments, breathing heavily and eyeing the collar somewhat apprehensively, wracking his brain for a way to back out until seconds later he realises he doesn't want to back out  _at all_ , in fact it surprises him to realise how much he really does want this and his cheeks tint purple at the thought. G can't bring himself to meet Doc's eyes as he forces himself to nod slowly and speak, his voice barely more than a whisper.  _"Yeah... I am.. I remember"_

 

 

Doc feels a thread of excitement race down his spine at G's consent, and he closes the distance between them smoothly. Taking his free hand and gently grabbing G's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, he looks up at him and whispers " _Good boy_ ." just as softly back, before gently licking at G's teeth, coaxing his mouth open for another kiss...only to attach the collar to G's neck and pull the leash tightly down to his level so he could properly thrust his tongue into G's mouth. Pulling away suddenly, Doc can feel the heat in his own face as he looks at the other, his voice rough as he slowly pulls G towards the door. "You look so...  _fucking_ hot in this collar. I hope you know that." He reaches behind him, opening the door and stepping back into the room, softly pulling on the leash as he does, intending to pull G fully into the room and close the door behind him before getting down to business.

 

G's eyes widen at the praise and he surprises himself again with how much that turns him on, his blush spreading as Doc forces him to make eye contact. His breath leaves him in a rush as Doc fastens the collar around his neck and pulls him down, his mouth falling open of its own accord to grant Doc better access. His mouth stays open when Doc moves away, his breath hitching in his throat as he's pulled forward and Doc  _swears_ at him. G's already loving the collar, the constant pressure around his throat is perfect and Doc leading him with it sends thrills through him. He follows Doc's lead, feeling far too hot and slightly light-headed, the lack of direct stimulation is getting to him and he doesn't want to find out how bad it'll get. "Doc...  _please_ ?" He doesn't even know what he's asking for, he just needs something  _now_ .

 

The door clicks shut and Doc hums low in his throat, smiling softly. His voice relaxes and he speaks in a more casual tone, but there's an air of confidence in it that surprises even Doc a little. "Mmm...sorry. 'Please' is a good start but it won't get you anything in here on its own. You were awful demanding in lab, and I need to know I have your full cooperation--hmm, no,  _obedience_ ." The feeling of having such total control over G was intoxicating, and Doc could understand why G loved doing it to  _him_ . Of course, part of him wanted to  _force_ G into that submission, to not only get to enjoy G's sharp words but enjoy shutting him up while he tries to say them...

He wondered what it would take to get G to that point, or if he could even reach that point in his condition. He looks G in the eyes pointedly, only tugging lightly on the leash as he says his next words, knowing full well G would much rather have him pulling so hard that it'd leave a mark. "We'll start with you on your knees. You look like you can barely stand as it is, and I won't have you falling over. Then we'll head over to the chair and see what to do about you." (why yes G, he fully intends to make you crawl over there)

 

As far as G's concerned, he asked very nicely, he doesn't miss the confidence in Doc's voice but it's going to take much more than that to drag the obedience out of him. G's fully intending on putting up a fight, partially because he's defending his pride and partially because he wants to see how Doc handles being defied. The light tug on the leash would do nothing but rile him up further and Doc's words, however true, also aren't enough to get him to submit. "What are you going to do about it if I don't, Doc?" He eyes the distance between where they're stood and the chair, "and I am not fucking crawling." he draws himself up to his full height, only slightly taller than Doc but much more heavily built, and smirks defiantly down at him. He's very interested to see if Doc backs down from a direct challenge or whether he's going to do something about it.

 

Inwardly, Doc shudders at G's defiant attitude, his imposing frame turning him on beyond belief. Outwardly, he maintains a poker face, his eyes narrowing in slight disappointment at G's attitude. He doesn't move an inch as G attempts to tower over him, and his grip on the leash tightens. "I think...there is a slight misunderstanding here." He pulls down harshly on the leash and frowns, his voice eerily quiet. "I was not asking you to crawl. I am telling you.  _Get. On your._ _**Fucking** _ _. knees._ " Four tentacles shoot out from behind him, two aiming to push against the back of G's knees while the other two forcefully push down on top of G's shoulders.

 

G's gotta admit he's impressed with Doc not backing down, there's a weird feeling somewhere between 'I'm so proud' and 'fucking hell that was hot' in G's mind. When he's yet again pulled down to Doc's level, he grits his teeth and hisses through them, determined not to let Doc know how hot he's finding this by moaning. The shock of Doc's aggressive words and the speed at which it happens takes G completely by surprise, he sinks down heavily to his knees, bracing his hands on the floor with a shocked groan. He immediately glares up at Doc, "What the  _fuck!?_ " his voice isn't as steady as he was hoping it would be, there's not as much malice behind the words as he was hoping for. His dick betrays him entirely, twitching up against his stomach, a small amount of pre-cum beading at the tip while he tries and fails to feign anger. 

 

One of the tentacles slides up G's back, looping around the the back of his collar and pulling back, hard, intending on forcing him to sit up as well as cut off anything else G was planning on saying. The tentacles that were on G's shoulders wrap tightly around his wrists, not putting G's arms behind his back, as he needs those to crawl, but forcing them down to his sides for now. The tentacle holding his collar lets up a little, and the final one slides around to lightly tease along the top of one of G's thighs, applying pressure and massaging the muscle but not going anywhere near his groin. Doc couldn't hide the grin on his face as he stepped right up to G. "You heard me, and I don't like repeating myself." He eyes G's leaking erection, fully intending to tease him about it. " _Oh?_ What's this? Hmm...for someone who's being so rude, it also seems you're quite the liar." Softly, he takes the tip of one of his shoes and lightly prods the base of G's dick. "You're refusing to submit to me, but you certainly seem to like the idea,  _Pet_ . I'm willing to bet you're  _dying_ to crawl for me, aren't you?" 

 

G can't help the choked moan that he lets out as Doc yanks him upright by the collar, he strains against the tentacles winding themselves around and forcing his arms into position, but somehow manages to keep the defiant glare on his face despite the tentacle teasing his thigh. G glares harder up at Doc when he steps closer, his arms still fighting against the tentacles forcing them to his sides. G huffs out a bitter laugh when Doc teases him, "you know what that is, it's what  _your_ drug did to me, it's what  _you're_ going to fix-" anything G was about to say is cut off by a shaky inhale as Doc prods at him with his shoe, his glare falling away into more of a pleasured look for a couple of seconds until Doc speaks again. Then the glare returns tenfold, G's face heating up at the name but anger pooling alongside arousal in his gut. "If you think for  _one second_ that I'm going to just roll over and submit, you've got another thing coming" G practically snarls the words, still not giving up on wrestling his arms free and straining his neck against the collar holding him there.

 

Doc just  _laughs_ , grinning down at G and prodding his erection again just to watch him squirm. "You think you can pin this on  _me_ ? Oh, Pet..." He sighs and shakes his head. "I didn't force you to take that drug, and you know it. And  _I_ know it's not the drug that makes you want this..." The tentacle holding G's collar moves to loop completely around his neck, squeezing just enough to restrict his breathing but not tight enough to cut off his ability to speak...yet. "If the drug made you want things that you weren't already attracted to before, you would have been leaking at  _all_ of the attention I was giving you in the lab while I examined you, not just when I touched your dick. And you certainly wouldn't have been begging me to touch you properly if those touches were enough to begin with. No. The drug doesn't make you attracted to things you weren't attracted to before. It makes you want the things you already like  _that much harder._ It makes your body honest to me, Pet, even while you lie through your teeth." 

The tentacles grip G harder to keep him in place as Doc leans down to look G right in the eyes. "And you  _will_ submit to me, otherwise I'm going to let you suffer the consequences of taking things that don't belong to you  _by yourself."_

 

G clenches his teeth and successfully holds back a groan when Doc prods him again. He looks up at Doc like he's about to argue back at his comment, but then the tentacle wraps around his throat like a warning and he swaps his remark for a small moan. But soon after, Doc starts up speaking again. While Doc lectures him about the drug, G does his best to look bored, casting his eyes down to a boring corner of the room and finally stopping fighting the tentacles around his arms in favour of sighing dramatically and slouching a little. That posture doesn't last long though and G inhales a little sharply when the tentacles tighten around him and his eyes snap back up to meet Doc's. G's still feeling defiant however, and he jerks his face forward toward Doc with the intention of making him jump, a wide smirk appearing on his face, "oh  _please_ , submit to you? Don't make me laugh, you wouldn't dare leave me alone like this, empty threats won't work on me Doc"

 

Doc can feel his eye twitch a little when G acts _bored_ of all things while Doc proves himself _right_ , but when G reveals he thinks Doc is giving out empty threats, Doc's teeth bare in a dangerous grin. He drops the leash and walks around G slowly, out of his view, tentacles extending in length to follow him comfortably. There's the sound of a trunk lid opening, some rummaging, and then slamming shut. Doc doesn't bother to answer G until he's right behind him. "I'm not going to make you laugh, I'm going to make you _beg._ " Two more tentacles wrap around his ankles and there's the pressure of the bottom of Doc's formal shoe on his back. " _And I_ _ **don't**_ _deal in empty threats,_ _ **Pet.**_ " The tentacle around G's neck and the shoe on his back shove him forward so his face is against the floor, ass in the air. Doc removes the foot from his back as the tentacles around his ankles wrap higher up his legs and move them out from under G into a better position. Doc pointedly ignores anything G has to say as he reaches down and ties him up with the rope he grabbed from the trunk; not so tight as to actually hurt G, but _definitely_ tight enough so he can't escape. Once G is completely hogtied, all of Doc's tentacles suddenly release him. He moves to stand next to G's head so he can see his feet, not bothering to bend down to talk to him. "If you insist on acting like a petulant child, then I will treat you like one, end of story." He turns on his heel towards a bookshelf in the room, selects one from the shelf, and goes to make himself comfortable in the chair. Flipping open his book, he speaks loud enough so G can hear, but doesn't look at him. "You will remain there until you decide to be more amicable. Until then, you are going to be ignored. I will not reward bad behaviour with attention. Your 'time-out' starts...now." 

 

G knows he's done it when Doc bares his teeth, he tries to turn his head to see what Doc's doing but he can't quite manage it with the tentacle around his neck. He wants to laugh at how wound up he's managed to get Doc but the sudden tentacles around his ankles and Doc's shoe on his back make him pause and gasp. When his face is suddenly shoved to the floor, G makes a muffled noise of complaint, the tentacle around his throat and the floor pressing into him making it hard to speak clearly. His whole body tenses when his legs are dragged out from underneath him, a small " _aah~ fuck_ " escaping him when his hips and dick meet flush with the cold floor. As Doc begins tying him up, G finds his voice again. " _No!_ You can't fucking do this to me,  _untie me right fucking now_ Doc,  _I mean it._ " he continues to blindly ramble for a couple more seconds before he realises that Doc is completely ignoring him and that makes him even more mad, it does shut him up though. He concentrates on breathing heavily to regain the breath he lost when he was rambling while Doc finishes tying him up. The petulant child comment makes him furious but the sight of Doc turning on his heel and walking away has G in stunned silence. Surely he's not?...  _He fucking is!_ He's going leave him there. G turns his head to look at Doc properly, realising the magnitude of his words and noticing how he pointedly refuses to look at him. Then the complaints start up again. "You can't be fucking serious, you're just going to  _leave me here?!_ You can't do this, I'm fucking  _dying_ here, the only bad behaviour here is you  _refusing to help me!_ " the complaining goes on for a few minutes before G completely runs out of steam and he quietens down. The position he's in is putting strain and weight on his chest and making it significantly harder to breathe when ranting at full pelt. He quietly strains against his bonds for a few seconds and then gives up, Doc trussed him up  _good,_ he's stuck there until he takes mercy on him. 

G tries again several times to get a reaction out of Doc, but he's only succeeding in winding himself up more, his mind feels fuzzy and his thoughts are disjointed with the sheer amount of arousal coursing through him, it takes far longer than it should, (probably close to 10 minutes) for G to start to break. He tries to grind his hips down into the floor for some friction but doesn't really get any, he's so fucking desperate to be touched now that it feels almost painful. Finally he grits out a desperate plea. "For  _fucks sake_ Doc, please  _please please fucking touch me_ , I-I'll do whatever you want just please  _please_ touch me. I'm sorry okay, I'm fucking sorry I taunted you, but I _can't_ take this anymore." His chest is heaving with each word, the feelings have become unbearable and he needs physical contact  _now._

 

Doc seems oblivious to G the entire time 10 minutes, but it's obvious how closely he was paying attention by how quickly he looks up from his book (which was down in his lap, conveniently hiding his body's...'reaction' to G's situation) the second G's tone of voice shifts and he begins to beg. Closing the book and setting it on the side table, he stands and smoothly walks over to G, bending down onto one knee and putting a hand out, lightly stroking the backs of his claws on the side of G's face while eyeing him seriously. He wants to make sure G isn't bluffing before he lets him go. "Whatever I want?" Two tentacles make themselves known again, this time slowly approaching G and sliding along the skin of his back, their touch sensual and curious instead of forceful and restraining. One gropes his ass and Doc has to repeat to himself in his head that he's giving G positive reinforcement for giving in but he shouldn't just start fucking him yet, no matter how much he wants to in that moment. G's breathing and debauched state from the drug aren't helping, either, but he maintains a straight face by focusing on G's discipline. The claw stroking G's face moves down to his neck. He turns it slightly, so the tip can scrape against his skin ever so lightly. "...Are you going to be a good Pet for me, then? Are you going to submit? Are you going to  _crawl_ for me? I want to hear you say it, and  _mean_ it, and then I'll untie you."

 

G quietens when Doc finally comes over but he can't help the small needy noise in the back of his throat as Doc's claws stroke his face. He makes a small groan of approval as the tentacles being to touch him, his breathing hitches when one gropes at his ass and he clenches his teeth to stop himself screaming at Doc to just  _fuck him_ now. He feels overwhelmingly hot, almost feverish with the lack of physical touch for the last ten minutes or so, his vision swims a little and he hisses through his teeth as Doc's claw scrapes down his neck. G's face is flushed bright purple and it's obvious he's fighting with himself to get the words out between somewhat harsh breaths. "Yeah...  _yes_ I mean it....  _anything_ you want, Doc...just  _please_ fucking  _do something_ ." He looks away slightly in embarrassment, he doesn't want to sound this pathetic, but couldn't take it if Doc ignored him again, so he's got to get his attention now. His dick pressed against the floor is near-painful, if only because there's wonderful pressure against it, he just can't move enough to get any friction. There's a generous wet patch on the floor and against his stomach from the cum that was already there and pre-cum he's leaked since, especially when he was straining against the ropes, the slight burn against his skin and knowing he's entirely at Doc's mercy like this goes straight to his dick.

 

 

 

 

Mm...Good boy. Was that so hard?" Satisfied with G's desperate answer for now, Doc moves over to his side and begins working on the knots, his tentacles continuing to explore G, rubbing deeply on any tense muscles they find. The knots loosen, and soon enough G's limbs are free. Pile of rope in one hand, one of Doc's tentacles moves to loop around G's leash and places it in his other hand. He stands, pulling on the leash harder than necessary as he does, knowing G will love it. Doc smiles down at him lovingly. "Now, let's go to the chair and we'll see about you earning some proper playtime." He pauses for a moment after that, giving G the chance to start crawling on his own, otherwise he will drag G along, if he has to.

 

G bites back a retort of "no, but I know something that  _is_ hard" he doesn't wanna piss Doc off again just yet, so instead he just huffs slightly and looks down, fighting to keep still as Doc unties him. The tentacles exploring and rubbing at him draw some quiet moans out of G, but he notices them strategically avoiding anywhere he wants touching. As Doc stands, G shakily rises to his hands and knees and braces himself just in time for Doc to snap the leash taught. The collar pulls tightly at his neck and he breathes out a low groan, he could definitely get used to the collar, what comes next however, not so much. His face is burning and he can't look Doc in the eyes, he pulls back lightly to test how

much Doc will let him get away with and is met with complete resistance. He quickly realises Doc is entirely prepared to drag him and he doesn't doubt he will after what just happened. G resigns himself to crawling, humiliation eating at him, but the shame pools in his gut as arousal none the less. He doesn't want to think about the implications of that, he tells himself that he's resolutely  _not_ into that, but it's quickly shaping up to be another lie.

 

Doc prepares himself to be met with quite the resistance, so when G decides to crawl he can barely hide the shiver of arousal down his spine. " _Gooood boy..._ " He doesn't hide the arousal in his voice as he draws out his praise and walks beside G, letting him set the pace but keeping the leash tight. The tentacles remain on G's body, their touches light and their presence more for the purpose of restraining G if he tries anything. Doc almost feels a little lightheaded from the power he has in this situation, but he realizes it and tries to reign himself in a little bit so he can remain responsibly in control. He doesn't stop himself from loving the conflicted look on G's face, however. When they reach the chair, Doc sits down with a comfortable sigh, his arms relaxed on the armrests and his legs spread wide. If it wasn't obvious to G he was enjoying all this before, it certainly is now. The grip on his leash stays tight and the tentacles start to touch G harder, groping his ass and sliding along his legs. Doc looks down at G, lust evident in his eyes. 

"Now...you said you would do  _anything_ , yes? I need to know you mean it, Pet. Crawling isn't easy, but it's something I had asked you to do in the first place, so you're going to have to do a little more prove you're willing to follow my orders and that you're not just in this for yourself. Don't worry, it will feel quite good, if you let it, and if you  _really_ make a show of it I might reward you with a treat on top of what I already have planned. Won't that be nice?" He grins. "Now listen, because I'm not going to repeat myself: I want you to get off on my leg. At least twice. No hands allowed. Grind yourself on me like the desperate little  **Pet** you are."

 

G fails to suppress a shudder when Doc praises him, and the tentacles, poised to grab him again should he resist, don't go unnoticed, their light touches doing nothing but winding him up further. When Doc sits down, G kneels between his spread legs and drags his eyes up the length of him, lust plainly obvious on his face as he admires Doc in such a position of power. G also doesn't fail to notice that Doc is entirely still clothed whilst he's completely bare in front of him, it sends a jolt of arousal right through him. He doesn't bother to stop his moan as the tentacles grope at him harder and Doc gazes down at him, his blush has died down a little now, but not much. G's eyes widen and his jaw drops a bit as Doc reveals what he wants him to do, he can't lie to himself though, the idea is very appealing, but it's so fucking humiliating and he knows Doc intends it to be.

"Doc, come on!  _I can't_ ...." G trails off and sighs, he knows if he doesn't do this, Doc's not going to just give in and touch him and the curiosity of the 'reward' eats at him. He's so painfully hard now, and the idea of finally getting some friction is what he uses to steel himself. Standing up on his knees, he moves to place one on either side of Doc's right leg until his dick is pressed up against the fabric. G's breath leaves him in a rush as he finally gets decent pressure on his dick and he regards his hands for a second before clasping them behind his back, he doesn't trust himself not to move them otherwise. G waits motionless for a couple of seconds, his blush returning tenfold and his dick twitching hotly against Doc, then he begins to move.

The first roll of his hips is experimental and light, but it still rips a low moan out of him, the feeling is almost electric after being made to wait for so long. The next press of his hips is much harder, the moan increasing in volume and his face darkening yet again when he realises it won't take long at all for him to get off like this. G bows his head in embarrassment and starts setting a pace, his hips keeping as much of a rhythm as possible in his awkward position and broken moans falling from his mouth as he moves.

" _fuck_ , I-  _aah,_ -I hope you're fucking enjoying this" there's no power behind his words, which are interrupted by harsh breaths and moans, he's getting closer and it definitely shows. 

 

 

Doc's eyes begin to narrow as G starts to protest, but he doesn't even have to tighten his grip on the leash before G submits, which sends a jolt of arousal through him that he barely hides. As G gets himself into position, Doc braces his right foot against the floor to make it a little easier for him to grind on and moves the top half of his body so that he's more laid back, his head propped up by his left hand. There's a small smile on his face, and his eyes show his lust as he watches G steel himself to grind against him. He sucks in a breath, feeling the heat of G's dick against his leg, watching with rapt interest as G struggles between embarrassment and pleasure as he begins to actually thrust. The first loud moan G gives out makes Doc's dick twitch and he has to move his hand a little to cover his mouth so he doesn't make any sympathetic noises. He'd  _never_ imagined G in a position like this, but it was obvious they both  _loved_ it. G's expressions and the noises he was making were ripping Doc apart on the inside in the most delicious of ways, and it was taking a lot of thought and effort to keep his tentacles from touching G properly. At the very least, he manages to get out a response to G's half-hearted taunt while he holds onto the threads of control that he still has. "I love it when you're good for me, Pet, but to be fair I think you're ' _fucking'_ enjoying this more than you would like to admit." He punctuates his sentence by thrusting his leg forward to grind against G harder, eager to see G's reaction.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, his head still bowed low, G sees Doc shift in his seat and try to subtly cover his mouth. An idea slowly begins to form in his head as he ruts up against Doc's leg, he wants to cum so badly and he's inching closer to the edge with every thrust, but the opportunity to tease Doc back arises, and well he did say he wanted a show. G moans out a loud  _'fuck'_ when Doc thrusts his leg back against him, but the corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk. He slowly lifts his head up to meet Doc's eyes, undeniable pleasure written across his face, but his eyes are clear and mischievous. His next thrust is tortuously slow and he punctuates it with a long drawn-out moan, throwing his head back as much as he can with the leash still holding him back. He knows what this would do to him if their positions were switched and he uses that thought to fuel his actions. Moaning brokenly and loudly, stuttering out profanity between breaths, G grinds himself against Doc, exaggerating everything he's doing to drag a reaction out of him. He's dangerously close to cumming now, his moans genuine despite their increased volume, but he holds himself off in the hopes of getting a rise out of Doc.

 

There's something so strangely lewd about the feeling of G rutting up against his leg that he hadn't really accounted for, and he can't help but make a small noise in his throat as G starts moaning louder, catching on and really giving him a show. But that  _smirk_ puts fire in his belly and his breathing evens as he watches G try to rile him up. He has half a mind to do something about it right then and there, but he chooses to watch G intently instead, seeing how much he'll test his limits. (and enjoying the show in the process). As G's moans rise in volume, the grip on his leash tightens and the hand falls from Doc's face as he straightens up. There's an undeniable blush across his cheeks, but his grin matches G's in mischievousness. His voice is heavy with lust. "Such a  _good_ Pet, putting on a show for me." He thrusts his leg forward again and grinds harshly against G's dick, pulling his leash forward at the same time to force his head down to Doc's thigh. Doc leans forward, looking down on him with a dangerous grin and excitement in his eyes. "Such pretty moans for me too. You're really enjoying this, aren't you? I wonder if my filthy little Pet can tell me--in  _detail_ \-- how much he likes humping my leg like the horny, desperate little Pet that he is?" He pushes his leg against G's dick again pulls on the leash threateningly.  _"Do it."_

 

At first, G is pleased with the small noise he gets out of Doc, but then he sees his expression shift and realises very quickly that his plan has backfired. His moans die down to their genuine level, his hips never stilling despite the bad feeling he has creeping in. G doesn't get a chance to react to Doc's comment before Doc's leg roughly grinds into him again and he very nearly loses it. His moan is choked out of him and cut off as Doc yanks him down by the collar. As a last ditch attempt to rile him up, G licks at Doc's thigh through the fabric but even as he does it he knows he won't get off lightly. G's face burns at Doc's words, mostly because they're true. He is enjoying this a lot and he begins to answer Doc truthfully at first, his voice much lower in volume from the loud moans he was letting out a few minutes ago. His breath noticeably hitching when Doc presses against him again and threatens him. " _You're right_ , Doc ... I fucking  _like_ it okay? I-I need-" G pauses and actually considers what he's saying, it infuriates him that his plan didn't work and that it's being thrown back at him. He stops moving entirely, his glare snapping back into place. "You know what,  _no._ I'm not saying shit" G unclasps his arms from behind his back and brings them forwards, one hand laying itself on Doc's inner thigh as a direct challenge, although Doc didn't say he couldn't touch  _him_ , just not himself. "I'm breaking your rules right in front of you Doc, I bet if I got up now and started ordering  _you_ around you'd just roll over and submit, wouldn't you?" G's words, if they had not been obscured by the blatant lust in his voice, would be much more effective he thinks. At this point he doesn't know whether he should give up and start to follow Doc's rules so he can finally cum, or whether the reactions he gets from breaking those rules are good enough to warrant holding off his orgasm and sounding potentially mean.

 

 

That lick sends a shiver up his spine, not just because of the sensation--G being so frustratingly uncooperative is  _way_ more of a turn-on than he could have imagined it being. Of course, his cooperation is just as hot, and Doc's eyes widen in excitement as he hears G's admission--he can't even be disappointed when he tries to take it back. He nearly jumps, however; when G unexpectedly touches him, unsure what to do for a moment as G continues to taunt him. Thankfully, Doc is anything but a slow thinker, and his surprise, though evident, doesn't last for long. First thing's first: those hands needed proper control. Two tentacles whip out and grab G's wrists,  _hard_ , and force them back to their original position behind his back. With G pinned, Doc lets go of the leash in his right hand and grips G's throat--not hard enough yet to bruise, but close. He forces G to look in his direction as he speaks, Doc's smile much less a smirk and more like one of barely contained rage--of course, he's not actually angry, but if G wants a rise out of him, Doc wants to see what he'll do if he gets one.

"Listen. You may well get to order me around a lot when we're in this room, but  _I'm_ the one calling the shots right now. You don't get to give me orders, you only  _take_ them, or you will be punished, like  _this._ " He smirks, making a show of stretching out his left hand and displaying all of its sharp claws before reaching over and placing them in the middle of G's back, just above his restrained hands. "You can deny you like submitting all you like,  _even_ right after admitting it, but I  _know_ you can't deny liking this." He holds him tightly as he rakes his claws upward,  _just_ deep enough to bleed; the way he knows G has absolutely  _loved_ in the past.

 

G smirks when he sees the surprise on Doc's face, but it doesn't last long, falling into an open-mouthed moan when his hands are forced behind him again. It's no secret that he loves it when Doc's rough with him and he can feel the promise of bruises around his wrists, it makes his dick throb uncomfortably because he  _still_ hasn't cum yet. When Doc grabs him by the throat and forces him to look at him, all traces of mirth on his face would be lost to blatant pleasure,  _this_ is what he was waiting for. He shivers as Doc lays the rules down again, loving how he forcefully exaggerates the words and his eyes widen at the display of Doc's claws, he knows  _exactly_ what's going to happen with them. At some point, G's hips have started moving again of their own accord, not even thrusting anymore, just grinding as hard as they possibly can against Doc and in the back of G's mind he realises he's  _so_ close. At the first touch of Doc's claws to his back, G's mind goes blank, he's distantly aware of the blood beginning to drip down his back and then his orgasm hits him like a freight train. G makes a choked sound as he starts to cum, his eyes slamming closed and his hips jerkily rutting against Doc's leg as he stains the material. Each pass of his hips is accompanied by a sharp moan that eventually taper off into shaky panting breaths. G's vision is hazy when he finally opens his eyes again, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. He didn't expect it to be  _that_ overwhelming, but it was put off for a while, he feels much calmer now, all the tension seeming to have left his body. His relaxed state is cut short however, when the wave of  _need_ washes back over him and he lets out a groan of frustration. Nothing seems to satisfy for long at all, he already feels near-desperate again. His oversensitive dick brushes against the material again and he hisses, he definitely can't go again right that second, despite what his body says, so instead he sits back down on his knees and looks up at Doc with a slightly defeated expression that can only mean  _'what the fuck do I do now?'_

 

Doc feels like he's hit the nail on the head with how to get G to completely submit to him, and he can feel his own cock throbbing at the debauched sight and sounds of G loosing it as he makes him bleed. As G calms down, Doc removes his hands, the one that was around his neck going back to holding onto his leash while he observes the other with rapt interest as G's quickly consumed by need again. He takes a mental note that the intensity of the orgasm doesn't seem to stave off the need for constant stimulation any longer than the others, and he figures he's going to have to completely exhaust G before the drug finally wears off, which means he'll have to pace how many times he has G get  _him_ off, but if all else fails he still has his tentacles, especially the new one he'd just finished fully developing. A curious thought passes by him as G looks at him, and he looks G right in the eyes as he licks his bloody claws while thinking. 

Doc wonders if, in G's over sensitive state, he can make him cum just from rough treatment and nothing for G to grind against. It would be the perfect time to test it, considering how his own need is being rather insistent and G's mouth looks so inviting. As he begins to speak, his free hand goes to open the drawer in the table next to the chair. "Hm...that seems to have quieted you down a little, but I doubt that will be for long." He grins as he shifts through the small assortment of commonly used toys that are kept in here for easy access. He thinks how fun it is to see them from this angle. He spots what he is after and picks it up by the strap before turning back to G, the modified o-ring dangling from his claws. "But I think we can rectify that. If you're good when you have this on, I'll give you back your talking privileges. For now, though...Open your mouth."

 

G can almost see the gears turning in Doc's head as he looks at him, he knows he's probably figuring out that regardless of the strength of his orgasm, the need floods back in just as quickly. G doesn't know what this means for him in terms of what Doc will do with him, but he's significantly apprehensive about how long Doc will draw it out. G hungrily watches Doc lick his claws, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to taste his own blood on Doc's claws, and it's probably very obvious by his face. The look grows more curious though, as Doc begins to rummage through the draw, G runs through the mental list of everything in there and quickly realises the most likely candidate, his suspicions are confirmed seconds later when Doc holds up the o-ring and his entire body tenses. He's caught between conflicting emotions, he does want to be good for Doc, he knows logically that cooperation will get him what he wants much quicker. But on the other hand, G's not going to roll over and submit to Doc's every wish just yet, especially when it involves not being able to speak, his sass is pretty much his only defence at this point. G glares up at Doc, his eyes flitting between the o-ring and Doc's face, he starts to speak but his voice cracks in his throat and he inwardly curses himself. How can he be fighting back if he can't even keep his voice level? G tries to subtly clear his throat and tries again, knowing full well that the impact of any words has been long lost after that blunder. "No way, not happening. Not a  _fucking chance_ " he firmly shuts his mouth after that to illustrate his point and turns his head away as much as he can. G knows he well and truly fucked that up, but the statement is true, despite the awkward delivery. Doc's going to have to force him if he wants that on him. 

 

Doc doesn't suppress his laugh at G's awkward attempt to snap back at him. In a way, he found it extremely adorable, considering G's position. He grabs G by the neck again and leans over him, forcing him to look up at him while two tentacles quietly shifted around. One hovers in the air just over G's thighs and the other moves over G's shoulder right into his blind spot. "You know...at this point, I was  _hoping_ that would be your answer. It makes this much more fun." As soon as he finishes speaking, the tentacle over his thigh roughly grabs his dick and begins to tightly jerk him, the other tentacle shooting towards the corner of his mouth and intending to get it in as deep as possible before G closes his mouth again. 

 

G schools is expression into something he hopes is vaguely angry looking, managing to keep it that way even as Doc grabs him by the neck again and forces him to look up. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye but can't move his head enough to see what it is.

Glaring up at Doc while he speaks, G has no time to think when the tentacle roughly grabs his dick and his mouth falls open with a shocked moan. It quickly dawns on him what he's just done but it's far too late to rectify that mistake now.

 

 

The tentacle shoves its way into G's mouth and Doc lets go of him with a satisfied smirk. The tentacle on G's dick lets go and slides up his body, wriggling it's way into his mouth next to the one that's already in. They pry his mouth open and Doc summons two more tentacles to hold the other corner of his mouth while the tentacles holding his wrists adjust to wrapping around his entire midsection (and arms) instead in order to keep him from moving. Doc's hands approach his mouth with the o-ring, and he mockingly advises him to hold still while he slides it into place and makes sure his teeth fit into the modified slits. After he gets it into place, he wraps the straps around G's head and fits them together  _juuuust_ tight enough to be slightly uncomfortable. All the tentacles except the ones wrapped around G's body leave him and Doc sits back with a satisfied smile. "You look positively handsome like this, you know that?" His hands go to his pants and he undoes them, moaning a little as his cock finally has the chance to breathe a little. He makes sure to give it a good few strokes before letting go, his free tentacles manhandling G a little bit so he's no longer around Doc's leg but instead perfectly between them. He grabs the leash again and pulls G forward, forcing him up on his knees so his face is inches away from his crotch.

His hand goes back to G's throat, his fingers teasingly pressing into his windpipe as his other hand ghosts along G's back. "Mm...I wonder what you'd be saying now, hmm? Too bad. Hopefully I'll be able to hear the other noises you can make while I'm shoving my cock down your throat." His cock teasingly slides along the lip of the o-ring and Doc sucks in a breath, pausing just for a moment to allow G any last second reactions before thrusting in full force, groaning at the sudden heat and relief G's mouth was giving him.  _"F-fuck..."_

 

Everything happens far too quickly for G's dazed mind to fully process, he feels himself grabbed and manipulated by several tentacles at once. They force his mouth open and he struggles against the one winding itself around his body, attempting to curse at Doc as he mocks him and fits the ring to his face, it doesn't go unnoticed that Doc tightens it a little more than necessary. G sits panting for a few seconds when the majority of the tentacles release him, he can feel the one around his body slightly constricting as his chest expands and he knows it's not worth trying to fight it off. The glare on G's face is laughable considering the vulnerable position he's in, yet it remains constant on his face as Doc calls him handsome and strokes his cock in front of him, he's  _furious_ at how easily Doc tricked him. He struggles half heartedly as the tentacles manoeuvre him between Doc's legs, he knows he's not going to win but he's still too proud to give up just yet. The forceful tug on the leash drags a startled noise out of G and though he finds his face inches away from Doc's cock, he manages to keep his expression somewhere between neutral and death-glare, at least he hopes he does. As much as G would like to deny it, he's loving this, Doc's finally being forceful and he can't wait to find out how rough he's going to be with him now. Doc pauses, but there's nothing left G can do, so in place of a snappy remark, he just prepares himself as best he can. When Doc slides in and immediately hits the back of his throat, G assumes this is where normal people would gag, instead he just rolls with it, moaning out around Doc and letting his eyes slip closed. 

 

Doc curses again as G moans around him, and he stops thrusting for a moment to better adjust his hips and the hand around his neck so he can grip G better and really ram into him. He starts doing just that, hand tightening dangerously around G's throat as he thrusts and pants. A loud moan breaks out of him when he feels his own cock press against his hand through G's throat, and the tentacle around him tightens in reaction, his thighs squeezing G's shoulders for a moment. "F-fucking  _hell_ , G..." He doesn't notice the name slip, and he's wound up enough from all of their foreplay that the curses start to easily fall out of his mouth. "Aahh,  _fuck_ your mouth is  _so_ _**good** _ _to fuck_ . I love that I can feel myself through your throat--  _fuck!_ " He punctuates his sentence with a particularly hard thrust, but doesn't let up. The hand on his neck will definitely be leaving bruises at this point. His other hand firmly plants itself, his claws digging into previous cuts as Doc reminds himself that he can't cum before he tests his theory about G's sensitivity. They dig in deeper this time as he rakes them up, blood coming out again as he opens the cuts further. When he reaches the top, he releases G's back and grips the closest arm right above his tentacle, fully intending to drag his claws up the length of it next.

 

G's incredibly glad that he doesn't need to breathe when Doc really gets going, he can practically feel the bruises forming under Doc's hand around his throat and keeps up a steady litany of choked moans. Though he doesn't strictly need to breathe, G always does, it feels more normal to breathe than to not, so the fact that he scarcely can really gets to him, it goes straight to his dick and it twitches into the open air now that he's got nothing to grind on. Doc swearing so openly also sends jolts right through him, he notices Doc slip up and say his name and it's  _so fucking hot_ to hear him say it whilst sounding so wrecked, especially when he's feeling his dick in G's throat while he fucks it. G feels so wound up and hypersensitive, every touch to his skin and slam of Doc's hips making him cry out and shudder. When the claws find their mark on his back again he keens and swallows hard around Doc, he feels them dig deeper than before and the amount of blood running down his back shouldn't be as arousing as it is. G has no idea how close he is, all the sensations mashing together in his already cloudy feeling brain and he's got no idea if he actually  _can_ cum like this. His body definitely knows he can, even if his mind hasn't quite caught up yet, his moans are sounding increasingly more desperate, especially as Doc rips into him with his claws.

 

That  _noise_ that G makes right before swallowing around him pulls a sharp gasp from Doc as he shudders, nearly climaxing right there. Growling, he lets go of G's neck in favour of gripping the collar and pulling him harshly close while thrusting, trying to get deeper down his throat. As he chases his own pleasure and becomes acutely aware of how close G is by the pitch of his moans, and it drives him nuts knowing it's very likely G could cum from him ramming into his mouth.  _"Hhhh sh-shit--God,_ _**yes,** _ _make those wonderful noises for me Pet...fuck..."_ He finally drags his claws up G's arm, leaving dark, black cuts along them as he moans and pulls the collar tighter, shuddering and close to orgasm. 

 

G can't moan loud enough to describe how fucking  _incredible_ it feels to have Doc use the collar to force himself deeper into his throat, he's so deep in fact, that the volume of G's moans becomes extremely muted as his throat works harder to produce any sound at all, despite his best efforts to nearly scream around the dick in his mouth. Hearing Doc lose himself to the pleasure spurs G into swallowing around him harder, his tongue can't really do much, pinned in place under the onslaught, but he presses it upwards in the hopes that the tongue bar drags nicely along the underside of Doc's dick as he thrusts. His efforts are cut short however, when Doc rakes his claws up his arm. G makes the most simultaneously wrecked and surprised noise as his dick jerks and he cums messily and entirely untouched. His throat seizes around Doc as he tries to gasp and moan at the same time, his whole body shuddering with the force and shock of it. His orgasm was completely unexpected and he feels blindsided by it, his attempted moans dying down into low whines as he tries to recover from it.

 

Doc absolutely  _loves_ the sound of his cock swallowing G's moans, and he attempts to grin between his moans when he feels G's piercing rubbing against him. The sensation and the knowledge that G is trying to please him rather than just taking it has him teetering on the edge. Doc can't help but watch in sheer awe as G's body shudders from an untouched orgasm, ripping a deep moan from him as G's throat constricts around him. His eyes roll back and he thrusts as deep as he can muster as he cums down G's throat, his hips stuttering as he pants and shakes with the aftershocks. He pulls back a bit after that, still holding G's collar but no longer pulling him towards him while he allows them both to breathe for a moment. His dick rests in G's mouth, lazily curling around his tongue as it works up the energy to go again, which is fairly soon, as Doc can feel himself heating up again by just looking down at the wrecked mess G's become. He's not one to be usually turned on by blood, but the combination of G's oozing scratches, with the knowledge that he put them there while dominating the fuck out of him,  _and_ the absolutely  _gone_ expression on G's face while he does it makes his dick twitch. He groans softly, knowing his own expression has to be far away from intimidating in this very moment. His bloody claws lightly caress the side of G's face.

"Look at you, Pet. You're an absolute mess for me, you definitely can't tell me now that you don't fucking  _love_ this." His words are teasing but don't hold any malice. "I didn't even have to touch your groin or your ass and you  _still_ came for me. That's  _impressive_ ." He chuckles before humming low in his throat, thrusting his hips lightly and feeling ready to go again. Tentacles wrap around G's legs as Doc suddenly stands. G's manhandled again as his body is forced into a better position, his legs spread apart and held there while he's forced to lean back a bit as Doc holds his collar and the back of his head to keep his mouth on his cock. One free tentacle gropes and curls around G's ass and inner thigh, the texture of it slowly becoming slick as it teases and rubs around his entrance. Doc looks down at G with a mixture of mischievousness and adoration. "You make such  _lovely_ noises around my cock, I wonder what kinds you'll make while I fuck you from both ends?" With that, he picks up thrusting into G's mouth again, not as quickly as before but still deep, while his tentacle quickly thrusts in and wriggles around, stretching G open so it can reach further in. 

 

The feeling of Doc's cum flooding his throat snaps G back to reality, he swallows it greedily and lightly strokes at Doc with his tongue as he rides it out down his throat. G is grateful for the breather and he gladly gulps in huge breaths while he can, his tongue never ceasing to stroke and rub against Doc as he waits to see what he'll do next. Doc's claws leave rapidly cooling smears of blood on G's face when he touches it and he tries to ignore the surge of arousal that brings him. G would love to argue back with Doc, but as his mouth is well and truly full, he just makes an impatient noise, he couldn't deny it either though, he was suitably impressed that he came that fast and entirely untouched. G accepts that he's being manoeuvred into position again, more fight leaving him with every orgasm it seems, and he can't suppress his shiver as Doc stands and puts a hand on his head to pull him closer. G's right back to moaning around Doc when the tentacle starts rubbing at him, wonderfully illustrating Doc's point about his noises. Said noises only increase in volume as Doc picks up the pace in his mouth again and the tentacle thrusts in, he cants his hips back, forcing himself further onto it and swallowing hard around Doc again. G would be cursing up a storm if he could, he just hopes that translates through the various debauched noises he's making around Doc, knowing full well how beautifully they vibrate against Doc in his throat regardless of their meaning.

 

Doc attempts to pace himself, but G certainly doesn't make it easy with how eager he is. Doc keeps his thrusts slow, taking the time to appreciate each moan and swallow he was earning from G. He felt acutely aware of how much more cooperative his little pet was being--perhaps because he's no longer frustrated because he's not being touched? It might even be possible to get G to a state where he could manhandle him like this without restraining him...He would need to test this with more orgasms, but for now it was certainly an interesting development. Meanwhile, the tentacle inside G finally makes it deep enough, with a little help from G pushing back onto it, to be able to start thrusting properly. The sudden swallowing makes Doc jolt and curse, but he quickly recovers. Doc starts with a few experimental thrusts, making sure the tentacle was slick enough before suddenly making it set a brutal pace, thrusting much harder and faster than the cock in G's mouth. It curled and swelled a little as it went, and Doc gasped at the sensation.

 

He wasn't really used to fucking G with his tentacles, and he marvelled at the strangely distant but pleasurable sensation. It made him shudder and thrust deeper into G's warm and pliant mouth, letting out a deep moan as he tilted his head back a little and just enjoyed the feeling of G's moans vibrating around his cock and the tight heat surrounding the tentacle deep inside G. When he finally looks back down at the other, he can't help but comment on the lewd sight of G eagerly taking in his cock and tentacle.  _"Fuck, ...uh, ah-"_ He stops his sentence, nearly forgetting not to call G by his name. "--You're such a beautiful Pet...Just -- _hhng_ \-- eagerly taking me in like you were  _made_ for this...  _fuuuck~"_

 

 

Though G can't exactly move much, he angles his hips as much as he can to allow the tentacle better access as it starts thrusting properly. G is  _very_ loud when he's being fucked, he just can't help himself, thankfully the cock in his mouth certainly helps to dampen the noise, which only increases in volume as the tentacle hits a particularly good spot. G looks up at Doc in time to meet his gaze, his cheeks flaring purple again at the praise and he can't help but moan at the sight of Doc enjoying using him so much. That tentacle is pushing him closer to the edge again with every squirm and thrust, considering he just came untouched without any stimulation below the waist at all, he's willing to let it slide that there's nothing touching his cock at this moment in time. Distantly, in the back of his mind, G wishes he could enjoy this without the effects of the drug, he'd probably feel everything a little more sharply if his brain wasn't so clouded and demanding right now. But then he realises that there's no way he could just submit like Doc does from the get go, at least he doesn't think he could, regardless of that, he's enjoying himself a  _lot_ right now

 

 

Doc  _really_ wants to start thrusting faster but he knows the second he does he's going to be on the fast track to completely loosing it. His grip on G's collar is already tightening, the loud, obscene, and shameless noises coming from him making him shudder as he tries to hold himself back. Those noises make a sudden possessiveness come over Doc, and he realizes quickly that he wants G to scream around his cock as he cums, and  _now_ . He yanks the collar and starts thrusting into G harder, the tentacle inside the other squirming, thrusting, and trying to find a spot inside that he knows drives G crazy. Another tentacle slides around the front of G's thigh and wraps around his neglected cock, wasting no time in gripping him hard and jerking him quickly. Doc manages to keep one eye open to watch G as he hisses in pleasure, growling out his next words. "You like it when I fill you up like this, don't you?  _Cum for me,_ _**Pet.** _ _"_

 

G knows Doc must be getting close, he can feel the other's grip on his collar tighten as he rams into his mouth and he  _loves_ it. G's glad his gag reflex is almost non existent as Doc yanks him harder by the collar and forces himself deeper, G's still trying as best he can to make noise around him. When the tentacle starts nailing a good spot inside him, G's brain practically short circuits, he feels a tentacle grab his dick and then Doc orders him to cum and he's gone. G's wrecked throat produces the closest thing to a scream it can manage, his body clamping down around the tentacle as he cums  _on command_ , this is definitely a day G finds out things he didn't know he could do. His orgasm feels tortuously short and all too soon the high ebbs away to be replaced by insatiable need, though G can't manage to do much aside from throatily moan around Doc to voice his predicament. The second G recovers enough to coordinate himself however, he picks back up his pace of swallowing around Doc, intending on dragging another orgasm out of him  _now_ too. 

 

Doc grits is teeth and moans as G hits his orgasm, expecting the sudden multitude of sensations around his dick but not accounting for how fucking  _good_ G feels tightening around his tentacle down below. He'd planned on lasting longer, perhaps through another of G's orgasms, but now he's unsure if he can manage. The second G starts greedily swallowing around him he realizes it's been decided for him, and he lets out a loud curse before yanking G's neck back so his dick slides out of his mouth. Taking the hand not holding the collar, he hisses as he grips his cock tightly and jerks himself, feeling a rush of exhilaration as he moans out G's name and cums across his face. He has to take a few moments to breathe afterwards, his body shaking a little from the excitement. His other tentacles still in their motions, and one lets go of G's dick while the other stays inside of him, lazily wriggling around a little. 

 

When he recovers he lets go of G's collar and tucks himself back into his pants before fixing them. Kneeling down in front of G, he can't help but give him a satisfied smile and lightly stroke his cheek before opening his mouth wide and letting his dripping tongue out. He patiently licks and gathers every drop of cum that missed G's mouth before thrusting his tongue into the same mouth, groaning as he spreads it all over the inside while tangling his tongue with G's. When he pulls out, he takes a second to admire G's face before starting to unclasp the o-ring. "You've been so  _good_ for me, Pet. I think you've earned your voice back...  _for now, at least_ ." He fully removes the o-ring and puts a hand back on G's cheek, using the lower knuckles of his fingers to lightly massage the muscles of his jaw now that they're free to move again.

 

For a second, G is confused as Doc pulls out of his mouth and yanks him backwards, but he doesn't get to wonder why for long, managing to shut his eyes quickly just in case. As the first streak of cum hits his face, G moans brokenly, marvelling how wrecked his voice sounds now that this throat is unobstructed. The second he's sure Doc's finished, G opens his eyes and looks up at him with unmasked lust, he notices Doc shake a little and is distantly proud of himself. G whines at the loss of the tentacle around his dick but he's glad of the one still squirming inside him.

 

If his mouth wasn't held open, G's jaw would drop as Doc kneels down and starts licking his own cum off his face, he doesn't bother to stifle his sharp intake of breath at the first touch of Doc's tongue to his face either. G doesn't get time to think about how empty his mouth feels now before Doc's tongue is occupying it. He makes a particularly needy sound as Doc licks his cum into his mouth and he eagerly rubs at Doc's tongue to savour it. He nearly whines again as Doc pulls back, but his hands go to the clasp of the ring and G chooses to wait as Doc undoes it. Doc's words send a shiver through G, especially the threat of being gagged again, and he watches a line of saliva and cum connect his mouth and the ring as Doc finally removes it. G's jaw is aching and he clicks it from side to side slowly as Doc massages the muscles, he stretches his jaw a few more times before grinning (somewhat painfully) at Doc and testing out his now extremely gravely voice. "Holy  _shit_ , that was.. Fucking hell that was  _so hot_ "

 

Doc nearly dropped his dominant act altogether at the compliment but caught himself just in time. The wide grin that spreads over his face is however a little less predatory, and the light of excitement in his eyes betrays his true feelings, if just for a moment. When he speaks, his voice is soft. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Doc stands and turns back to his chair, the mischievous air about him returning as his voice lowers again. "Now..." He turns and sits, folding his hands in his lap and crossing one leg over the other. He looks utterly relaxed from having enjoyed himself with G, (something he wonders if G would be jealous of, considering he's able to actually be  _satisfied_ with his orgasms right now) his expression one of self satisfaction. "We're going to see if you can keep up that honesty and obedience while you're free to speak. I don't want to have to force my Pet to obey all the time, it defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" 

As he speaks, the tentacles start to explore his body again, and the one wrapped around his middle unwinds to free G's arms before slipping back around his middle, holding him in place tightly as it slides over the cuts on his back. The other appendages leave his groin alone, and the one inside of him twists a little but doesn't begin to thrust. This goes on for a few long moments before Doc decides to speak again. "What I want you to do now is beg for me to fuck you, to humiliate you. The more earnest and detailed you are, the more I'll reward you..." A tentacle teasingly slides over his inner thigh. "If you do not satisfy me, however; you will not be satisfied either." The tentacle around his waist tightens, if only just for a moment. Doc smirks. "So, what have you got to say for yourself?"

 

G notices the change in Doc's voice and knows he's in for it again, he's very impressed that Doc's keeping his cool as well as he is, but at the same time he's furious that he's acting so nonchalant about it when he's on the floor feeling like he's dying every time Doc stops touching him. (so dramatic)

G had a feeling this was coming next, else Doc wouldn't have taken the o-ring off him so soon, he still doesn't hold back what equates to an 'annoyed' eyebrow raise though. What he wasn't expecting was his arms to be freed and that throws him a little, he slowly brings them in front of himself, hissing as the stretch re-opens some of the cuts on his back, and absently rubs at his wrists. The bruises are already starting to form and G knows he'll be wearing these marks for a good while when this is all over, he regards the blood on his arms and the weird patterns it's starting to dry in and his dick twitches at the thought of how much of a mess he must look right now. G stifles a moan as the tentacle in him twists and he waits for Doc's next words, already knowing and dreading what they'll be.

Yep. There it is, begging again. G swears his face feels hot already just thinking about it, and that weird conflicted feeling comes flooding back in, Doc definitely knows how to push his buttons, G'll give him that. Still, it doesn't stop him from trying, his voice is raspy and it kinda twinges to talk, which G enjoys a bit more than he should, knowing exactly  _why_ it hurts. 

"Doc, c'mon.. I can't, please don't make me do this?"

In his mind, he definitely doesn't want to describe this, his body however, has other ideas and he's still dripping generous amounts of pre-cum as he tries to deny wanting it again.

 

 

Doc just has to take a moment to look G over in his current state, how physically wrecked he is and yet still needing, and wanting, so much more. His cracked voice sends shivers of dull arousal down his spine, and while he needs a break to be able to go again, he knows he'll be nearly desperate as well by the time he lets himself have his way with G again. The thought excites him, as does G  _already_ dripping onto the floor again, and he smiles calmly, actually pleasantly surprised at G's reaction. "Aah, good, we've skipped from angry cursing and denial to appeals to authority. That's progress, Pet, but that's not the right kind of begging you should be going for." 

The tentacles slow in their movements, their touches lighter. The tentacle inside of him slips out and curls around his leg instead. Doc leans back in his chair and takes a nice, relaxed breath. "You  _can_ do this, and you  _will_ . We both know this." He turns and sets down the o-ring onto the table next to the chair and picks up the book he was using earlier, setting it down in his lap like a warning. He thumbs through the pages, not looking up at G. "I wonder how much fight is left in you at this point. I must admit it's fun to taunt you, but I can give you  _so much_ more affection than what you've received already...all you have to do is what I say." 

 

G's face flares bright purple as Doc calls him out straight away and he looks away to one side so he can't see how smug Doc looks. He has no idea why Doc freed his arms and he's very suspicious, but he spends these moments of freedom rubbing the feeling back into his hands before Doc undoubtedly restrains them again. G can't help but make a disappointed noise as Doc pulls the tentacle out of him, he sees where this is going and he definitely does not want to be left untouched again. Doc's emphasis on ' _will'_ would probably have made anger bubble up in G not long ago, but now he's finding that he really does  _want_ to give in, it's just sacrificing his last bit of pride that's causing him problems. When Doc picks the book up, G feels almost panicky that he's going to ignore him again, it won't kill him to go untouched, he knows that, but it didn't exactly feel pleasant to have his need unsatisfied while he feels this wound up. He opens and closes his mouth to begin to say something a few times before Doc speaks again, G knows he's not bluffing when he says he'll give him more if he gives in and he decides to make a conscious effort to at least  _try_ .   
  
G sighs quietly and wrings his hands a little nervously, definitely not a common habit of his. He still can't look at Doc properly and so focuses on a small spot of blood on the floor by Doc's feet instead.   
" _Fine_ ... okay.. This is so- ugh"  
Not exactly his best attempt, G falls silent for a few seconds and then tries again, his voice cracking a couple of times as he speaks.   
"Please Doc, I really god damn need this, I know you're trying to humiliate me and it's _working_ . I ... I don't even care how you do it, just  _please_ ...just  _fuck me_ . You wanted me begging so I am, I need you  _so fucking badly_ right now, I need to cum so fucking badly right now, I just  _need_ .... Whatever you want, however you want just please, Doc  _please fuck me._ "  
G's chest heaves as he sucks in a few deep breaths, his face must be entirely purple by now but he  _means_ it, he's too wound up and needy to fight and he knows his rambling probably wasn't exactly what Doc was after but he's getting desperate. He hates how much Doc will be enjoying seeing him break, but most of all he hates how much he  _likes_ being broken. He can't deny that the small pool of pre-cum on the floor is growing steadily by the minute.

 

 

Doc uncrosses his legs and leans forward in interest, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on the backs of his hands as G considers his options and begins to speak. He carefully looks over every inch of G, thoroughly enjoying the wonderful, deeply aroused and embarrassed blush on his face. He knows G loves this and that gets at him so  _badly._ .. To see him begging for him...so  _needy_ and  _desperate._ .. He grins,  _hard,_ suppressing the shiver that runs down his spine at the sight. He'll definitely be ready to go again quickly if G keeps this up, but for now he has a plan he wants to stick to. He just needs to break G a  _little_ more and he'll show him his new tentacle...oh Doc wants to hear the noises he'll make then...in the  _meantime_ ...

He hums softly, as if he was judging the quality of G's pleading. The tentacle that was inside G moves back up, teasing him as it rubs the skin around his entrance. Two other tentacles come up around his shoulders corkscrew down both of his arms slowly, one rubbing and sliding against the cuts on his arms. "Mm...that's a good  _start._ .." The tentacle beneath him suddenly thrusts in, setting a brisk pace while the ones around his arms force them to straighten and put his hands to the floor, forcing him down on all fours. A fourth tentacle winds around G's neck, not too tightly--yet,---but enough to be able to force G to look up at Doc.  _"Keep going."_

 

G feels slightly giddy with having finally broken enough to beg for what he wants, he almost misses Doc's small hum of what he assumes is judgement, but he catches it and looks up at him a little more, blush still very evident on his face. When the tentacle goes back to teasing him and the other two wind down his arms, he sucks in a breath and prepares to be inevitably manhandled, loving the slight sting of the cuts on his arm being brushed against. Though he was expecting it, the sudden intrusion of the tentacle coupled with being forcibly manoeuvred pulls a drawn out moan from G as he finally gets what he asked for. He braces his hands on the floor and his back immediately arches into the tentacle's thrusts, the breath catching in his throat as another wraps around his neck and forces him to look at Doc. G can't ignore the direct order, slamming his eyes closed, panting hard and moaning, he definitely doesn't want this to end.

His face proves undeniably that he's embarrassed but his hips shove back as much as they can onto the tentacle and his words are interrupted by frequent moans.

" _oh fuck_ , fuck Doc, please don't stop... I'll be good,  _fuck_ , I promise just please,  _please don't fucking stop."_

His voice is breathless and rough, his pleas ripping from his wrecked throat and punctuated by G attempting to force himself further onto the tentacle.

 

 

 

 

 

Doc's breathing deepens with each moan that falls from G's mouth, the sight of him so obviously embarrassed while greedily thrusting back on his tentacle making his stomach muscles tighten. He hadn't really noticed it before, but now without the distraction of shoving his cock into G's mouth, he can acutely  _feel_ G through his tentacles, like a distant thrum of sensation. To say it was pleasant was an understatement, and the way G kept rocking back and begging made Doc suck in a breath and lean back in the chair again, arms laying on the armrests with his legs still spread wide. 

_"Good, goooood...Make sure to open your eyes. Look at me while you call for me._ " His voice is becoming tainted with lust again, his stare intense. The tentacle inside G curls and twists seemingly randomly while thrusting, actively searching out spots Doc knows drives G wild while experimenting to see if he can find any new ones. Another tentacle makes itself known by sliding up G's inner thigh, reaching up and lightly teasing its tip up and down the length of his cock, some of the precum dripping down onto it. 

 

G opens his eyes the second he's told to, his vision swimming a little as he looks up at Doc with unmasked arousal. He keeps on begging, trying to meet every thrust of the tentacle with his hips as the words keep falling from his mouth almost of their own accord. Though the tentacle inside him seems to be searching out specific spots, it's doing an incredible job of nailing  _all_ of them as it moves and G isn't quiet about that. His entire body jerks when another tentacle teases its way down his cock, his eyes threatening to slip shut again before he realises and looks back at Doc clearly. His hips caught between jerking into the tentacle at his cock and pushing back on the one inside him. G's begging is becoming increasingly more broken my moans as Doc stimulates him, but the word  _'please'_ is a clear constant that he wholeheartedly means. The only thing that provides him with some relief is constant stimulation and his body seems to be amplifying any and all sensations inflicted upon him. 

 

The immediacy that G follows his order in combination with the unbridled lust in his eyes sends a jolt right to Doc's dick. He doesn't bother hiding the blush on his face this time, fully occupied by the sight and sounds of the other. The way G thrusts back onto his tentacle makes a moan catch in Doc's throat, and he grips the armchair hard with one hand while the other goes to rest on his thigh. It's obvious he's debating with himself on what to do with his own arousal, now quite obvious in his pants. Each begging moan sends a shiver up Doc's spine, and he has to take in a few breaths to calm himself down a little in order to be able to concentrate. While Doc is indecisive on what to do with himself, he is sure of one thing: He wants to the look on G's face as he cums again,  _now_ . The tips of the tentacles wound around G's arms come to life, sliding around the backs of his hands and teasingly dipping into the holes at the same time. Meanwhile, the tentacle teasing his cock curls around it tightly, allowing G to thrust into it as much as he likes. Doc's next words are tight with arousal, his throat and jaw tense as he watches G. "Cum for me again, Pet.  _Now._ " If G does manage to follow that order, Doc plans to keep stimulating him as much as he is now, curious what would happen if he didn't just stop touching G all together after these orgasms. 

 

G is  _very_ pleased with himself when he sees the blush on Doc's face, he clenches down hard around the tentacle, knowing full well how it feels for Doc. Though G's definitely preoccupied, he doesn't fail to notice Doc's growing arousal, he's near enough eye level with Doc's crotch and he doesn't hide the way his eyes flit down and linger there for a few moments. G hasn't got time to stare for long though as the tentacles around his arms wind themselves down to his hands and tease as the holes there, he inhales sharply, definitely not expecting that at all and  _god_ does it feel good. 

 

G grits his teeth and keens in his throat when the tentacle goes from teasing his cock to wrapping around it and Doc orders him to cum  _again_ . He's gotten to the point where he's not even sure if he  _could_ defy an order like that, but he was so close to begin with that it doesn't take much to tip him over the edge. When G cums, his body clamps down  _tight_ on the tentacle inside him, his cock jerking into the grip of the other around him and he makes a desperate sound. He's thankful for Doc supporting his arms at this point, they're evidently trembling in the grip of the tentacles and he's not entirely sure he could full support himself through the intensity of these orgasms. 

 

For a moment, just as G cums, Doc has a strange thought in the back of his head, something about how he shouldn't be this hot under the collar just from  _seeing_ G like this. Of course, Doc doesn't really register this thought, as he's heavily distracted by the amazing sight of G cumming on command for him,  _again_ , as well as the sudden, sharp, and unexpected sensation of G clamping down on him. Having not often used this tentacles in such a manner, and, having been rather distracted, Doc forgets that their tentacles are able to experience something short of an orgasm as well. In fact, he's not sure if he's ever experienced it. That is, until now. It hits him like a brick and all of a sudden he's both remembering that tentacle orgasms are a thing and realizing he needs to keep his composure. That doesn't keep him from exclaiming a loud and surprised " _Fuck!_ " as his body convulses a little, a feeling of what he can only describe as a wave flowing through his whole body. It's not as powerful as if he'd just came, but it's surprising enough that it leaves him panting and a little dizzy. Recovering quickly in order to avoid any self-satisfied remarks from G, he keeps thrusting the tentacle into him at full force, the one on his cock joining in by roughly jerking on him.

 

G manages to piece together what's happening as he hears Doc's surprised shout, the aftershocks have barely set in but G's already fired up again just seeing Doc experiencing such a different type of pleasure. If G were in his right mind, he might take note that from Doc's reaction, he's obviously not used to the sensation of a tentacle orgasm, he'd store this information for a time when he can really drag some good orgasms out of him that way in the future.

He would love to comment on Doc's momentary loss of composure but he's too busy panting hard through the lingering feelings of his orgasm, he wasn't banking on Doc not stopping though and it throws him a little. 

 

G makes a tortured sound, almost a whimper, as his body tenses and jerks, another orgasm completely blindsiding him and he cums again. All his breath leaves him in a rush as the feeling crests, his voice wavering slightly higher than normal as he chokes out 'oh fuck,  _Doc."_

G's tense body finally relaxes and he spends a few moments just trying to raggedly get his breath back.

The aftershocks this time send prickly sharp sensations through him and his arms start to fully shake, he leans some of his weight into the tentacles and knows immediately that the need will come rushing back in any second now.

 

 

 

Doc barely recovers from his own orgasm when he notices G cumming  _again_ . His eyes widen and he stops his ministrations for a moment, completely surprised that G would have cum that  _quickly_ ... It was certainly an interesting development. With the way G had been describing how quickly the need comes back, could it be that the drug was powerful enough to continuously make him orgasm? After seeing G's reaction, he knew he needed to test this,  _now_ . 

 

He stands and takes a few steps towards G, the tentacles resuming their movements but at a much slower and lighter pace. He wanted G to be able to concentrate a little, after all. He bends down and takes G by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. The claw of his thumb slides over his teeth, lightly pressing, wanting into his mouth. Doc gives him an intense look, one of serious, curiosity, and heavy arousal. His voice is much of the same calibre, darker and rougher than normal.

 

"You are finally being such a good little Pet...I think it's time I gave you a...'treat.' I want to show you something, something I've been working on but haven't mentioned. I want to show you the benefit of  _waiting_ for my experiments to finish and not using them... _inappropriately_ ." Doc feels a little far away as he speaks to G, a bit lost in the pleasure of what they are doing, the feeling intoxicating. He takes a few breaths to ground himself as he summons his new tentacle. The body of it seems rather normal, but as it curls in the air around Doc and towards G, a blunted tip with a dripping hole becomes visible. It looks wet with the same substance the tentacles use for penetration, and the hole flexes a little, tightening and loosening at a seemingly random pace. He curls his other hand around about the middle of it, his long claws grasping it gently as he turns to marvel at it for a moment. When the looks back at G, his grin is lustful...and nearly diabolical. "Can you guess what this is for, Pet?" He chuckles. "Well, I'm going to let you find out either way, but I want to hear you say it."

 

When Doc finally stops the tentacles, G lets out a ragged breath, half relieved and half disappointment that the stimulation stopped. He's used to multiple orgasms, but _that_ was far quicker than he's used to, the unexpectedness of it making it feel all the more intense. He shudders as the tentacles start up again but the slower pace stops him from feeling too oversensitive, it still sends jolts through him regardless though.   
G immediately takes the claw into his mouth when he's offered it, his tongue curling around it and rubbing at it as Doc speaks. To say G is confused at Doc's words is an understatement, a new secret experiment? When the new tentacle comes into view, G's eyes widen because that looks suspiciously like... _yep_ , that's exactly what that is.  
_Holy shit_.   
G looks at Doc with unmasked surprise and lust, slowly releasing the claw from his mouth before he speaks.   
_"Tell me you didn't make that to suck my cock? Oh my god Doc..."_  
He practically moans it, his face flushed and his voice rough. 

 

 

Doc adjusts his hand so he's cupping the side of G's face, keeping his grin as he lets go of the tentacle and it starts to wander lower. He kneels down on one knee so his face is just slightly above G's as he speaks. "Oh, but I did. And it's very  _very_ ready for its debut." Said tentacle slides teasingly against his thigh before coming up to the tip of his cock, the other tentacle helping guide it in as the tip was sucked in. The inside was exceptionally wet and slick, and just tight enough that it didn't hurt as it continuously constricted in a swallowing motion. Doc's claws idly brushed by G's teeth again, pushing against them while Doc took in every noise made and emotion on G's face as the new tentacle slowly took in more and more of him. He taunts G as this happens. "I wonder how many times i can make you cum with this on...want to find out? I bet at the very least you'll be  _screaming_ my name until you can't stand it anymore...Then,  _maybe_ then, I'll fuck you properly, my little pet~"

 

G doesn't take his eyes off Doc's face as he kneels down and confirms it. He notices the tentacle move out of the corner of his eye and tenses in anticipation as it rubs against his thigh.

G's mouth drops open with drawn out and breathless  _"fuuuuck"_ as his dick is enveloped in tight, wet suction, his hips instinctively jerking into the feeling. The swallowing motion is  _incredible_ and G licks at the nearest claw Doc presses to his mouth while gasping and moaning. The more the tentacle takes him in, the harder G moans, especially as Doc promises to make him cum  _and_ fuck him, regardless of the teasing tone to his words. At some point G's eyes have slipped closed as he's consumed by the sensations, his body is more than ready to go again and he can't wait for Doc to really start 'testing' out his new tentacle. 

 

The more G moans the more Doc wants to feel those moans in a more intimate manner. He's reminded of how well they feel around his dick, but he's loving having G's mouth open voluntarily, licking at his claws and letting those moans be heard unmuffled. Doc lets his tongue out again, slipping it into G's mouth and rubbing it along his tongue while two of his claws explore the inside and keep his mouth open wide. Meanwhile the tentacles down below are much busier. The tentacle that was holding G's dick was now teasing his inner thigh, and the one that is inside of him starts thrusting again in earnest, picking out a sensitive spot and continuously hitting it. The new tentacle finally takes in all of G before starting to thrust itself up and down on him, fluids dripping and mixing with G's as it  _really_ got to work.

 

G gladly accepts Doc's tongue as it licks into his mouth, moaning lowly as the claws work themselves in alongside their tongues. His moans turn sharper and more urgent as the tentacles pick up the pace, the one inside him ruthlessly hitting a spot that sends jolts of pleasure right through him. The new tentacle setting up a pace coupled with the absolutely  _lewd_ noises all the tentacles combined are making and the unrelenting stimulation from the tentacle inside him are bringing G dangerously close to the edge already. G's moans into Doc's mouth are loud and unashamed, the noises spilling out between harsh breaths, his eyes screwed closed as his already oversensitive body is assaulted with stimulation. 

Somehow, in the fuzzy and disorganised mess that G's brain is largely comprised of right now, he realises that the only way Doc would know the new tentacle worked would be if he'd tested it on himself. G's whole body convulses, squeezing down hard on the tentacle inside and bucking hard into the new one at the thought of Doc using this on himself. He practically shouts his moan into Doc's mouth, his teeth involuntarily scraping against Doc's claws and his tongue rubs over them as an apology once he realises. G can feel his and Doc's mixed saliva dripping from his mouth and even that serves to drag him closer and closer to cumming again.

 

Doc was very much enjoying the noises G was making and the distant but pleasant sensations being afforded to his tentacles, but it was interrupted by a sharp nip to his tongue and a clenching and thrusting that pulled a very sharp moan out of Doc as his body tenses up. He grabs G's shoulder with his free hand for balance, the claws digging into his skin a little. The two claws in G's mouth have most likely scraped against the inside of his mouth as Doc starts to withdraw his tongue, confused by the strangely timed reaction from G, no matter how good it felt. He has to take a second to breathe, trying to collect himself, looking into G's eyes as G fucks his tentacle and fucks himself on the other. "Heh...if you tell me what I did to make you jerk like that I promise to  _consider_ doing it again."

 

 

G sucks in a breath when Doc moans, he's secretly proud of himself every time he manages to pull a sound from Doc while he's trying to contain himself.

The sharp prick of claws at his shoulder and the two scraping against the inside of his mouth as they withdraw with Doc's tongue makes G gasp and almost whine at the loss. He opens his eyes and meets Doc's with slight confusion as he begins to speak, he quickly realises however and he should have know that reaction wouldn't go unnoticed. G tries to speak and gets cut off by a moan, he takes a moment to breathe and collect himself before attempting to answer Doc again.

"I realised that you've tested this on yourself and that's  _so fucking hot, Doc."_

His body almost jerks again at the thought, he can't stop thinking about Doc trying this out alone in secret and to say he likes that thought is an understatement.

 

_"Oh..."_ To say Doc didn't expect  _that_ answer was an understatement. He had to fight away his immediate shyness at the realization in order to even stay in character. It was obvious how he felt about that, though, based on the blush on his face. He tries to instead turn it around, using G's obvious love of the idea against him. He grins. "Yes...  _yes I did_ . It wasn't easy to make but..." He looks up for a moment, trying to recall the day he had tested it while thinking of flowery language to spice up the story. "I tested it in the lab, after having locked the door and all. I couldn't have you coming in unannounced..." The tentacle on G's cock makes a deliciously loud and wet sound almost at that exact moment. Doc shivers. "It's rare that a first test is a success, but I managed it. Of course, you can't just do  _one_ test. And, after a few separate occasions, I even tested it for multiple orgasms...those were  _fun_ but  _exhausting_ days." He chuckles and wonders if G will at some point try to go back in his memory and figure out which days those were. "Rest assured, I know this tentacle will be able to keep you going until you're  _dry,_ I've more than done the numbers." He winks before getting back to business, twisting his tentacle inside of G at a new angle and thrusting harder to really get him going.

 

G wants to smirk at Doc's reaction and blush, but the pace of the two tentacles doesn't let up and he has a hard time even closing his mouth around the onslaught of moans, let alone smirking. He knew Doc wouldn't be able to resist turning it back on him, it's exactly what G wanted him to do, how else would he get Doc to explain in such detail what he did with himself. Still, the story wracks his body with shudders and jerks as Doc elaborates on his experiments and G imagines them in excruciating detail.

The wet sound from the tentacle draws a breathy moan out of G, the noise amplifying the feeling or so it seems.

G can recall at least one time Doc returned from the lab looking distinctly more flushed and suspicious than normal and he kicks himself for not investigating further at the time. G would be lying if he said he didn't want to find out if the tentacle really could keep him going that long, considering neither of them knows how long the effects of the drug will last for sure, it could be hours still yet.

 

G finds out just how incredibly close he is when Doc twists the tentacle inside him and ups the pace of the thrusts, his back arching upwards as his moans increase in urgency. He's got a feeling Doc is going to try and draw multiple orgasms out of him in quick succession and he's  _so_ ready.

 

 

Doc is loving G's reactions, none the wiser to knowing that G expected him to react this way. He licks his teeth, suppressing a moan at the wonderfully almost delirious feeling of his tentacles fucking and sucking on G at the same time--and continues his story. "You know how I sometimes stay the night on the cot in the lab when I work really late?" He chuckles, knowing that confessing this particular experiment might just send G over the edge. "Two nights ago, when I didn't come up to the bedroom to sleep--it wasn't because I was working late...I tested the tentacle that day. I tried to see how long it would last...Our tentacles, you know how they have instinctual movements? I got too distracted and exhausted after my third go, but it just kept  _sucking_ , almost like I couldn't control it- I realized that I could still do so if needed, but I didn't want it to stop...so I just let it keep going..." He takes his hand out of G's mouth, gripping his uncut arm tightly, the clawed fingers spacing out between the loops of the tentacle on his arm to make sure their sharp tips were touching skin. "It dragged 3 more out of me before I stopped because I almost passed out...  _How does it feel, G?_ ." His claws start to dig into G's skin more he gloats.  _"Knowing that I didn't come up to bed that night because I could barely make my legs work..."_

 

G wasn't expecting Doc to get so carried away with his confession, he nearly loses it on the spot when Doc mentions the cot in the lab, he knows exactly where this story is going already. He can't stop looking at Doc, moaning openly at the picture Doc's painting in his mind, his hips ramming harder between the two tentacles and his eyes struggling not to screw closed.

G makes a particularly wrecked noise when the claws dig into his arm and Doc continues his explanation, his eyes snapping up at the mention of his name.

G's dangerously close, the noises falling from his mouth are a clear indication of that and at the confession of Doc being so fucked-out he could barely move, G is  _gone_ . His back bows upwards, his eyes slamming closed and his mouth falling fully open with a series of increasingly whiny moans as he cums  _hard_ into the tentacle around him. 

 

G's reaction is  _exactly_ what Doc wanted, and he can't help but let out a few sympathy groans at the absolutely beautiful scene G was giving him. He knows his own, lesser orgasm is incoming, and when G spills himself into him, he feels the sudden rush of cum in such a strange but pleasurable way that it knocks him over the edge, his body shuddering as he suppresses a moan. He doesn't lose concentration, however; as he knows he's far from done. Before G's orgasm wanes he drags his claws across the skin of the other's arm, blood collecting on his claws before he's finished. As he does this he captures G's mouth, thrusting his tongue inside roughly before relaxing slightly and pushing his tongue against his piercing, moaning lewdly into his mouth. The tentacles working G's lower body continue to not let up, determined to quickly stimulate him to at least two more orgasms before giving G a break.

 

G feels Doc's shuddering orgasm through the tentacles, he's vaguely aware that it means the sight of him cumming sent Doc over the edge too and that's  _so hot_ , not to mention a huge ego boost. 

The sharp stabs of pain as Doc rakes his claws up his arm are unexpected and he groans into Doc's mouth as his tongue is assaulted again, he quickly realises the tentacles aren't letting up and his body is  _definitely_ not done yet, and then it hits him again. 

G keens loudly into Doc's mouth as he cums again, his whole body convulsing with the force and speed of it, his dick twitching hard into the tentacle. The immediacy with which this orgasm follows the last leaves G panting hard, moaning high in his throat and feeling a little dizzy, but he feels  _so fucking good._

 

Doc shudders again as he feels his tentacle swallow G's cum while his mouth swallows G's desperate sounds of pleasure. The tentacles holding G grip him tighter as he shakes, and Doc doesn't let up; he finds G's keening, surprised moans so fucking hot, and he  _definitely_ wants to hear more. His other clawed hand on G's shoulder grips tight enough to break skin now too, and he thrusts his tongue nearly down G's throat in excitement as the tentacle pounding into him somehow thrusts harder. The new tentacle around his cock buries itself to G's hilt and stays there, sucking and swallowing like it was trying to drink G dry.

 

G can't believe how fast this is all happening, he pants hard into Doc's mouth as he tries to regain at least some breath before another orgasm is dragged from him, despite the aftershocks of the last not having had a chance to set in yet. He lets out a small whimper when Doc's claws slice into his other shoulder, the noise being almost entirely swallowed by his harsh breaths and Doc's tongue ravaging his mouth.

If G's eyes had managed to stay open , they'd be rolling back now as the tentacle slams into him even harder, he feels the new tentacle take in all of him and hold there, sucking at him in such a fucking  _amazing_ way. 

G screams hoarsely, as loud as his wrecked throat and Doc's tongue in his mouth will allow, as he cums for a third time, his arms giving out for a second as the pleasure surges through his entire body. He's never had a two orgasms in such quick succession, let alone three and he needs to take a few moments to raggedly pant and regain some composure.

 

 

As soon as G's third orgasm in a row is over, Doc pulls all the tentacles away except for the ones holding him up, and leans back, flushed and panting a little as well, to observe his handiwork. Doc nearly felt exhausted just  _looking_ at G, but the way G was panting had him twitching in his pants. He almost thought it was too bad they  _both_ didn't take the drug, but he'd imagine things would be going very differently if they had. He rests on his knees for a moment, licking the blood off of his claws while steeling himself to act passive in front of such a sinful display while waiting for G to be ready again. He was slightly worried G still wasn't exhausted. He doesn't know the maximum number of times G has cum in a short period of time, but he's fairly certain he hasn't reached 10 anytime he's been with him. Everything after this is new territory, at the very least. He'll keep up the domination act as long as G's coherent enough to enjoy it, but he has a feeling the only way he's going to exhaust G is by some good, continuous fucking. 

 

Judging that G has rested long enough, Doc loosens the grip of all of his tentacles except the one around G's waist, just in case he falls. "Up, my lovely little pet. We're not done yet." His voice is playful but firm, and the tentacle, while not dragging G to his feet, does insistently pull up on his body to urge him to stand. Doc waits for a moment before walking to the bed and turning back around to face G, gesturing to himself. "Now, Pet, I want you to remove my clothes, top to bottom, fold them neatly, and set them on the night stand. Quickly but not so fast as to damage any of the clothing. Understood?"

 

G's exceptionally relieved when Doc removes the tentacles but still holds him up, shivers wrack his body as the aftershocks finally die down and he takes the moment of Doc leaning back to hang his head downwards slightly and just breathe. When his chest stops heaving enough that his vision stops looking dark around the edges, he looks up at Doc licking his claws makes a small sound in the back of his throat, he'll never get tired of seeing that. G's feeling pretty damn exhausted, yet his body is already ramping back up to go again, although he doesn't think he could cum again for a good few minutes, as it is he's stuck between feeling relaxed and sated and needy and desperate.

 

G groans as the tentacles unwrap themselves from him, he glances at his arms to see vivid bruises winding their way up them, getting lost under the amount of blood that has run down his arms and onto his hands. He's secretly grateful for the tentacle around his middle helping him to get up, he feels sore and a little stiff from being in the same position for so long and he tries to hide the way his legs tremble a little as he stands. Doc's words serve as encouragement for him to get his legs firmly under him and be able to stand unaided. G takes a hesitant step towards the bed when Doc turns back around and his face flushes slightly at what he's being asked to do, still a spark of mischief remains in G, despite how physically drained he feels and he flashes Doc a smirk. G manages to keep his voice level as he lazily salutes Doc with a bloodied hand to his forehead and a  _"Yessir"_ when Doc orders him to undress him and fold the clothes. 

Without waiting for Doc's reaction, G steps forwards up to Doc, his posture still reflecting how obedient he's feeling right now, regardless of his moment of 'insolence', and begins to undress Doc. He fumbles with a few buttons and he can't deny how his arms and hands are still shaking as he tries to pull himself together enough to complete his task. Every time he removes an article of clothing, he dutifully folds it and places it on the nightstand, not without a few bloody hand prints on them however. He lets his hands brush a little harder than strictly necessary against any skin he uncovers and tries not to complain about what he's being made to do, the waiting will make the reward that much better, at least he hopes so.

Once Doc is fully undressed, G stands back a little and doesn't disguise the way his eyes rake up and down his body, he doesn't know what Doc's got planned but he feels jittery with excitement again already.

 

 

Even as G showed a little energy left in him to act like, well, G, Doc grinned confidently at his demeanour. The salute was cute in Doc's mind, considering all of his other movements resembled how tired, excited, and, well... _obedient_ G was. Doc had to keep his breathing regulated as he watched and felt G undress him while he stood professionally erect and still. He couldn't believe how incredible G's touches felt on his bare skin after feeling so hot underneath this clothes for so long, but those bloodied hands--blood  _he_ caused--were somehow almost hot to the touch. He wondered if the rest of G felt more of the same. Doc doesn't think he could enjoy G so obediently following his orders any more than this, and he relishes in even the little things, like the careful folding of his now bloodied clothes. He lets out a groan as his pants are removed, his dick quite obviously happy to be free of the garment as well. When he's fully undressed, he lets G admire for a moment, loving the fact that he was nearly shaking with excitement after all they'd already done. Doc smirks and reaches up to lightly caress the side of G's face with the back of his claws, almost as if he was petting him.

 

_"Good Pet. Now..."_ He moves away from G towards the bed, taking a seat on the soft sheets before laying down completely, taking his time to get comfortable. He beckons G with a long claw when he's ready, gesturing to his erect dick. "I'm going to let you fuck yourself on me." He nearly laughs at what he says next but manages to keep it in a smirk. "Since you're being so good and obedient, I think you deserve it. Plus, if you put on a good show, I might not be able to keep my hands and, well...  _other_ things off of you~"

 

 

G shivers when Doc strokes his claws down his face and praises him, he stands patiently while Doc lies himself down and makes a show of getting comfortable, G's eyes still roving up and down the length of him. His eyes widen at Doc's words, was he planning on letting G do all the work? Apparently so. He sees the smirk on Doc's face and knows he's being teased again but the message in those teasing words is loud and clear.

G wastes no time in crawling up the length of Doc until he's straddling his hips, he's too desperate to get Doc in him  _now_ to go slow. He reaches a hand back and guides the tip of Doc's dick to his entrance, not hesitating for a second as he takes Doc to the hilt in one swift motion, letting out a loud drawn out moan at the feeling of Doc  _finally_ being inside him. G braces himself with his arms either side of Doc and experimentally rolls his hips, grinding against Doc's pelvis without actually beginning to lift himself off him. Doc immediately hits a good spot and G can't possibly stay quiet through that, moans starting to fall from his mouth as he rolls his hips again, pre cum already beginning to drip down his cock. 

 

 

Doc folds his hands behind his head and rests them there, looking almost ridiculously casual with his dick at attention. He plans to keep his confident, relaxed demeanour as G gets himself off on his cock, but he's already having to suppress a groan when he climbs on eagerly, his cock twitching in G's grip. He grits his teeth and lets out a sharp groan, keeping his back from arching too much as G takes him in to the hilt. He hadn't realized how bad his own need had gotten during the course of things, but it was obvious now that it was going to take some effort to last through at least some of G's orgasms. He opens his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them for a moment, to look down at G, desperate and loud already. The feeling of his pre-cum already dripping down onto his stomach is amazing, as is the irresistibly hot and tight feeling around his cock. G's body temperature was still  _definitely_ up, but fuck did it feel amazing. " _Fuck_ , you're already  _dripping_ for me...do you like that? Do you like having me finally inside of you? You look so fucking  _desperate_ ... It's so  _hot_ Pet. It feels like you've been  _aching_ for me." He grins, having fun playing the dominant role in the dirty talk for once, and twists his cock inside G, hoping that will inspire him to respond, either with words or by beginning to thrust himself harder onto Doc.

 

 

G can't keep his slow movements up for long, especially not while Doc's talking and  _swearing_ like that, not to mention when he twists his cock inside him. G sets a brutal pace for himself, slamming his hips down hard and throwing his head back, his words broken up by moans and pants as he picks up on Doc's choice of words. 

"I  _have_ been aching, Doc. Been fucking waiting so long for you to finally get your cock in me, of course I fucking  _love it._ " 

G finds it hard to believe how close he feels again already, especially after that last lot of orgasms, but somehow his body is still on edge and he doubts he'll last more than five minutes or so if he keeps this pace up. He varies the angle of his thrusts until Doc's hitting an  _amazing_ spot with every pass of his hips, then he makes sure to match it every time, his moans are loud and unashamed and almost constant, only broken by harsh breaths and occasional profanity. 

 

 

_"Fuck..."_ Doc breathlessly moans as G picks up the pace. It takes nearly every ounce of his self control not to just unfold his hands, grab G's hips, and start slamming into him right there, and the only reason he manages not to is that he finds G doing all this  _himself_ so  _arousing._ Instead he lays himself out the best he can, arching his back a little so G gets quite the view of him as Doc watches him with a cocky smile. He bit back a moan before retorting back at G: "Yes you fucking have waited, that was part of your punishment. If you had cooperated sooner, I wouldn't have had to punish you..." He groaned lowly. "But I did and you fucking _loved_ it, didn't you, Pet?" He can't help but tease him by meeting G's thrusts a few times--or, at least he reasons in his mind it's teasing, rather than his inability to hold back when G's putting on such an amazing display in front of him.

 

G whines when Doc swears again, he doesn't know what he enjoys the most, Doc swearing in pleasure or aggression, both send jolts right through him every time without fail. He notices Doc arch his back a little and chooses to ignore his smirk in favour of fucking himself down onto Doc as hard as possible as he speaks, he's determined to get Doc to lose it at some point and his teasing words and thrusts only spur him on. He does admire the view though, the long lines of Doc's body look fucking  _beautiful_ stretched out under him and he can't help but touch. Under the guise of supporting himself as he leans up, G places a hand on Doc's hip, the heat of his skin no doubt feeling almost boiling compared to Doc's. His other hand quickly moves to scratch hard down Doc's chest, G's body arching and his head thrown back with a long moan as he picks back up his bruising pace, well Doc  _did_ say he wanted a show. 

 

G's hands are indeed like fire on Doc's skin, he can tell, even in his own flushed state. Doc nearly looses it though when G rakes his claws down his chest, the sharp sting coupled with G's arched body making his dick twitch and his hips jerk roughly. Doc exclaims a loud  _'Fuck, shit!'_ as he jolts up a bit, unfolding his hands from behind his head and grabbing G's hips desperately. He slams himself into G and growls aggressively, taking one hand and pressing it against G's chest, his claws barely touching the skin as Doc glares up at him.  _"Two can play at that, you troublemaker."_ And with that he rakes his claws down G's muscled chest, blood immediately forming and dripping down his body before Doc even finishes the motion. After, he grips G's hips again and meets G's thrusts, determined to make him cum first. 

 

 

When G finally gets the reaction he was hoping for out of Doc, he moves his hand to brace himself on the bed again, the other digging hard into Doc's hip as his thrusts are finally met with equal force. What G wasn't expecting was Doc to retaliate with his own claws, he has a few seconds to process what's about to happen as Doc glares up and him and then he's done for. Watching his blood drip against Doc's chest in healthy splatters and the fucking  _incredible_ pain, mixed with Doc's hips slamming up into him sends G right over the edge. He all but screams as he cums untouched, half in disbelief that it crept back up on him so fast and half with the overwhelming pleasure of it, his cum mixing obscenely with the blood on Doc's chest. His body clamps down  _hard_ around Doc as he rides it out and his hips never cease in their movement, the grip he has on Doc's hip turning accidentally hard enough to bruise. 

G's movements slow a little as the aftershocks set in and he shivers full-bodily, his moans turning shaky and breathy as he recovers.

 

 

Doc feels a sudden and slightly alien rush of excitement and pleasure when G's blood drips down onto his pale skin, but he doesn't get to process it fully before G's grip on his hip and the sudden and  _delicious_ tightening around his dick sends him flying over the edge. He moans obscenely, thrusting  _hard_ as he rides it out, his muscles shaking from the long build up and  _extremely_ good payoff. His grip on G's hips is tight as he lays there and pants, still feeling aggressive but knowing he needs longer than G to recover. He forces G's hips up and lets his cock slip out with a hiss between his teeth, a newly summoned tentacle replacing it easily as he held G's hips incredibly still. The 'new' tentacle appeared again as well, wasting no time in catching G's cock and taking it in again, seemingly just as eager as before. He grins, still glaring up at the other. He knows G must be getting tired by now. "Just for trying to make me cum first I'm going to make you  _scream_ for me before I  _fuck_ the rest of that drug out of you. Understood,  _Pet_ ?"

 

 

G groans lowly as Doc's cum fills him up, his whine at the loss of his cock as Doc pulls out is quickly taken over by a hissing breath through his teeth when it's quickly replaced with a tentacle. G sees the 'new' tentacle appear again too and braces himself for the wonderful feeling of it taking him in again. His body jerks as the tentacle makes contact and sinks down on his oversensitive dick, the sensation pulling a high noise from his throat.

G knows Doc means what he says, and he knows he'll undoubtedly get it too with the way he's working him over still, but he can't stop looking at the mix of blood and cum on Doc's body and he can't deny himself what he wants. He plants both hands on the bed again, shifting himself slightly further down onto Doc's thighs and wasting no time in leaning down and swiping his tongue through the mess, starting at Doc's stomach and working his way up to his chest. He knows Doc's feeling aggressive and that it might not be the best time for this, but he also knows Doc can't deny loving it either. G makes sure to drag the tongue bar firmly against any particularly sensitive areas, his hips still rolling between the thrusting of the two tentacles and his licks punctuated with breathy moans. His teeth  _accidentally_ scrape against Doc a few times as he quickly cleans up his fluids and G can't hide the look of absolute bliss on his face when he occasionally meets Doc's gaze. 

 

 

 

 

Doc gives G a look of both curiosity and warning as he moves, his chest still rising and falling a bit erratically from his orgasm. He lets G move as he likes, but keeps one hand on his hip, it's grip hard and sharp. His eyes widen when G's tongue makes contact, and as Doc catches on to what he's doing it's very obvious that, while he's still giving G a stern look, the blush and irregular breathing prove he finds it extremely fucking  _hot_ . He nearly growls when G's teeth scrape against his skin, and two claws from his free hand loop under G's collar, their edges scraping against the skin of his neck as he tugs the collar lightly. It's unclear if Doc's reaction is a warning against G's actions, or encouragement, but he makes no move to stop him from moving. Both tentacles thrust into (and onto) G at a more purposeful pace, quickly becoming rough as Doc silently watches in an expression that could only read that, whatever G's doing, he's doing so on thin ice.

 

 

G pointedly ignores Doc's glare and continues, he  _knows_ he's enjoying it, his body is giving him away far too easily. G's breath hitches slightly when Doc's claws scrape against his neck and curl around the collar, he sees the clear warning on Doc's face and knows he could very easily end up getting himself restrained again and so proceeds with caution. G manages to contain himself as the pace of the tentacles becomes rougher, his moans, sounding increasingly more desperate, are the only sign that he's struggling to keep himself together, but he dutifully carries on. 

At the end of the next long drag of his tongue down Doc's side, G nips him lightly, wondering whether Doc will let him continue and bite harder or if he's crossed the line.

 

Doc sucks in a breath at the nip, his expression stubbornly staying the same even though he obviously likes what G's doing. His muscles are tense, and the grip his has on the collar becomes a little stronger. He doesn't pull, however; but if G tries to sit back up he won't be getting very far. The tentacles continue to work G over, the one on his cock sinking itself down to his base and giving long, slow sucks while the other tentacle fucks him at a brisk pace

 

 

G counts it as a personal victory that he wasn't punished for that and Doc effectively holding him to his body with the collar doesn't go unnoticed. G uses the tentacle sinking fully down on him as the perfect excuse to bite Doc, his teeth digging in hard but not enough to break the skin,  _yet_ , and his moan muffled against Doc's skin. Given that Doc hasn't stopped him, G takes it as his cue to continue, licking and sucking at the mess on Doc and occasionally biting with increasing force, all the while his body being wracked with the harsh pace of the tentacles. G picks a spot on the opposite side of Doc's body to where he first nipped him, the soft and sensitive expanse of skin between his hip and his lower ribs, as the place to push his luck. His teeth sink into Doc slowly, his tongue lapping at the small amount of blood that wells up in their wake and he can't suppress a groan. He sucks at the bite for a moment, his tongue licking at it in a somewhat soothing manner before he lifts himself up slightly and looks at Doc, his expression is questioning but clearly aroused, a small smear of blood staining the corner of his mouth. He's unsure of what Doc wants from him now, whether he should continue or focus solely on the tentacles that are dragging him closer to the edge once again with every passing second. 

 

 

Doc's moan echoes G's as he properly bites him for the first time, G's reward being a well-angled thrust as Doc composes himself, trying to maintain his aggressive atmosphere. He does this well, but there's no doubt in his mind that he wants G to bite the shit out of him. But he wants to keep him guessing, and he does his best to react neutrally to further bites, wanting to see how far G will go without his express permission to. He's unable to retain that composure as G picks an exceptionally sensitive area, and Doc's moaning before his skin even breaks. The claws on G's hip get dangerously close to breaking the skin as he shivers; his body isn't quite ready to go again, but it's definitely getting there with the attention G is giving him.

Now, Doc has plenty of images he's saved in his mind from this night that he's going to be loving for a long time to come, but the look G gives him as he pulls up just hits him and he just has to stare for a moment. The blood on G's face and the look of absolute pleasure and lust in combination with the silent questioning was way more arousing than it had any right to be. G was asking him wordlessly if he was allowed to continue, looking for Doc's approval before continuing to do what he wanted to do, something that was definitely not possible from G's attitude at the beginning of the night, and it just set Doc off in a way he wasn't expecting. He thrust the tentacle inside G particularly hard into a spot he knew G liked, waiting for his reaction before answering him with a growl.

_"Either scream for me or bite the fuck out of me, either one, I don't give a shit. Both are going to earn you a good_ _**fucking** _ _."_

 

 

When G's questioning look is answered with Doc nailing an incredible spot with the tentacle, his whole body arches and he's forced to wait and pant for a few moments before he can continue.

G's eyes fly open wide and snap up to Doc when he growls out those next words, he doesn't bother to hide how his mouth hangs open, both in shock and undeniable pleasure. He wastes no time after that, nodding slightly as he puts his mouth back to good use. The first bite mirrors the last on Doc's other side, then he carefully closes his teeth over the thin skin of Doc's hip, barely even hard enough to break the skin in case that's too much. Next G moves further up, pausing between bites to breathe harshly and moan against Doc's skin, and alternating between letting his teeth and tongue scrape on the way up. Doc gets several deep bites to his chest, G taking time to lick at the blood from each one before moving on to the next. Doc's collarbones receive the same treatment as his hips, G nipping and scratching at them more so than biting fully. He lingers there for a little longer than the other bites, it's no secret that G fucking  _loves_ Doc's collarbones and he can't waste the opportunity to bite and lick at them while he's got the chance. When he finally reaches Doc's neck he doesn't hold back, licking his way up one side before biting down  _hard_ where Doc's shoulder meets his neck and sucking at the blood welling up. He repeats this on the other side, then latches onto the side of Doc's neck, just under his jaw, moaning loudly into the bite.

 

 

Doc  _loves_ G's reaction to both the tentacle and being given permission to continue, and he relaxes his body the best he can, leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a pleasured groan as G begins to bite him again. His hands stay where they are, one holding G's hip and the other curled around his collar. Any time G bites hard enough to break skin, Doc gives off a noise somewhere between a grunt and a whine, the tentacles pleasuring G giving ample reactions by either thrusting at a new pace or sucking particularly hard. When G reaches his collarbones Doc is sure to groan a bit louder, shivering at the attention while rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, unused to the distant sensation of taste as his new tentacle sucks on G, which he only began to notice after he relaxed a bit more. Considering how long they've been at it tonight vs how long Doc's been clothed for most of it, he's definitely appreciating the contact, and as G gets to his neck he tenses in delicious anticipation, knowing how hard G likes to bite there. The first bite rips a loud moan from him and he arches his back a bit, his cock finally starting to come back to attention. By the time G bites him again a deep groan wells up from his chest, and his hand on his hip has moved to grope his ass while the tentacle inside of it finds a particularly good spot, picking up the pace and making sure to give it lots of attention. The tentacle on G's cock begins to actively seek his orgasm as Doc's neck is sucked, thrusting itself up and down G's cock while swallowing at a quickening pace. Doc finds his words again and encourages G to continue. " _Hhhh_ ... That's right, latch onto me, I know you fucking  _love_ it. ... _Nnnnh,_ I want your teeth deep in my neck while you fucking moan for me as you cum...  _f-fuck..."_

 

Doc's moans at the bites are encouragement enough for G, the hand on his ass and the two tentacles upping their pace again only serve to drive him dangerously close to the edge again. G couldn't ignore a request like that if he tried, he takes a second longer to lick at the last bite, his loud moans muffled by Doc's skin, before moving to the other side of his neck. G's getting pretty damn exhausted, the feeling of the drug still pushing him is maddening and he's finding it harder to keep his breathing even remotely even as all his senses are assaulted. He licks at Doc's neck for a second, sucking in a few desperate, hitching breaths before his orgasm hits him. G's teeth sink  _hard_ into Doc's neck as he cums, he's too busy choking out almost pained sounding moans to lick at the blood and he feels it drip through his teeth to stain more of his face and Doc's neck. 

This orgasm is blessedly fast and G releases his hold on Doc in favour of burying his face between Doc's neck and shoulder as he shudders with the lingering feelings, gasping raggedly for a few moments. It takes much longer than it previously had for G's body to drag him back to arousal, as much as he's enjoying himself he's so glad the drug is starting to wear off. G knows that when it's fully worn off and the adrenaline ebbs he's going to crash  _hard_ , he's constantly shaking now and he's distantly aware that he's probably smashed his record number of orgasms, even the thought is tiring.

 

 

Doc feels the air leave his lungs and he moans loudly when G bites into him while cumming. Again, doc distantly tastes G as the tentacle swallows his semen, and while he finds it really hot he cant help but rub his tongue awkwardly in his mouth. The tentacles don't leave G, but they stop in their assault, as Doc's hands move to gently cradle his sides, feeling how much G is shaking. He shivers as blood trickles down his neck, knowing those marks were probably well earned and would last him awhile. He can tell just by feeling G and hearing his breathing that he's almost done, and internally Doc is very relieved. He knows G must be  _exhausted_ , and he was getting to be that way too, though not nearly to the same degree. Finally grunting and shifting, he gently manoeuvres G to his side before sitting up and turning to get onto his knees. His arousal hasn't waned and his aggressive grin is back, accented by the blood running down his neck. He plants his hands on either side of G, attempting to tower over him despite their obvious difference in body mass. He leans down to whisper roughly to G: "That was  _so_ good, Pet. Now...get on your knees and I'll give you what you  _really_ want.~"

 

 

G lets out a particularly ragged breath of relief when the tentacles stop and he shudders a little harder when Doc's hands move to his sides. He lets himself be moved without question, quickly shaping up to be too tired to fight anything at all, but that doesn't stop him shifting to better look up at Doc and nearly groaning at the sight of him.

 

G takes a thousand mental pictures of this moment because  _holy fuck_ , Doc looks incredible, covered in blood and bite marks, with a downright  _menacing_ grin on his face, G's dick jerks hard into the tentacle at the mere sight. When Doc cages himself over him, G's struck by how  _small_ he feels, in the back of his mind he wonders if this is how Doc feels when their positions are reversed. The thought brings a slight blush to his face, it would seem he can add being made to feel small to the list of things he didn't know he was into it. 

Doc's words make his eyes widen and the drug in his system sends a hearty throb of need right through him at the thought. Suddenly feeling quite desperate again, G wordlessly manoeuvres himself to his knees, bracing himself on his forearms and elbows and groaning as the stretch makes the cuts on his body sting deliciously.

G feels  _vulnerable_ in this position, all spread out and open for Doc to see and it sends a jolt of shameful arousal through him, he feels increasingly more needy with each passing second and he rests his head on his arms before giving Doc a breathless  _"please."_

 

Once G gets into position, Doc just has to give himself a moment take it all in--how readily G submits to him, the cuts and blood over his skin, the tentacle over his cock and the one inside of him, stretching him open just for him to see, the deliriously exhausted and aroused plead for him to continue...and the knowledge that, besides the obvious effects of the drug,  _he_ did this to G. He set out to make him submit and he  _did_ . He was so proud of G for going along with this despite his obvious need...and, well, Doc could go on and on and he probably would do so  _after_ they were both sated. But for now, both of their dicks were throbbing and G was deliciously open for him. He takes in a deep, shaky breath, and rubs his dick against G's ass as the tentacles started up again slowly. He leans down again and licks at the back of G's neck, feeling very possessive as his tongue plays with the collar a bit. Meanwhile, his cock slides over G's stretched entrance, teasing itself into him as the other tentacle gives slow, deep thrusts. 

_"I know this is what you want."_ He brags.  _"You want to be allll stretched open for me, taking in as much as you can, don't you?"_ His voice is rough as he speaks, his words both a heads up and an ask for permission. Doc groans and buries his face into G's shoulder as he starts to work himself in, carefully listening for any affirmation or disapproval from G.

 

 

G is more than ready by the time the tentacles start up again, but he tenses and visibly shivers when Doc licks the back of his neck, a shaky moan falling from his mouth. Said moan becomes a whine when Doc starts easing himself in alongside the tentacle, his back and neck arching with the delicious stretch. Doc knows exactly what he needs and G couldn't deny it even if he wanted to, although he'd later laugh to himself that despite everything that's already happened, Doc's still  _asking_ him for permission when he knows very well he could take anything right now and G would give him it willingly. As it is now though, G finds the question is only winding him up further and God does he want it bad, he answers the question by pushing his hips back against Doc, forcing him and the tentacle deeper and confirming in a shaky and pleasure-tight voice.  _"fuck yes, please Doc."_

 

 

Doc moans in utter relief when G shoves himself back against him, making his dick slide in further. Doc could barely believe the unreal heat and tightness of being trapped between his G and his own tentacle...it took the breath out of him and he gasped raggedly as G pleaded for him. This in turn only made the sensations all the more delicious, and he licked and nipped at G's shoulder as he gave a few experimental thrusts, sliding in all the way to the hilt with a shuddering groan. The way G moved under him made his cock throb, and he could tell that his newer tentacle was close to another orgasm. It picked up the pace on sucking G's cock, starting to thrust itself onto him as Doc slowly made his way to G's neck with his mouth, licking at any blood on the skin along the way. His breaths were ragged and his tongue lingering, relishing in the sensation of tasting G's skin, blood, and dick all at the same time. Once he felt G had adjusted enough to him, he began giving actual even thrusts, his dick and tentacle sliding in and out at the same time. Doc couldn't help but comment on the sensation.  _"Fuuuuucccck you feel so_ _**gooood,** _ _Pet."_

 

 

G groans and arches harder as his shoulder is nipped at and Doc slides in fully, his whole body jolting as the tentacle around his cock picks up the pace. He feels so overwhelmed, his body being assaulted by different sensations and it's  _glorious_ , a steady stream of moans falling from him as Doc licks his way back up to his neck. 

G's hands fist in the sheets when Doc really starts thrusting, his hips meeting every thrust he's given and his voice cracking on a few particularly needy noises. He can't find words to tell Doc, but he agrees wholeheartedly on how good this feels, the physical and mental toll of the day's events are starting to catch up on him and yet he still feels fucking  _incredible_ . G hopes his near constant moans and desperate thrusts to meet Doc's hips will suffice to show exactly how much he's enjoying himself. 

He can feel himself getting close again, his body tensing in anticipation and he knows the second Doc does anything other than exactly what he's doing now, he's done for.

 

 

 

Doc is nearly growling each time G's hips meet his, and he throws his head back and  _moans_ as G's body tenses at the exact same time his new tentacle hits orgasm again. It constricts around G as Doc shudders, his  _actual_ need still unsatisfied. He begins to really pick up the thrusting after that, slamming his hips into G's as he bends back down and, in a fit of possessiveness much like he's seen G do before, bites down on the back of his neck. His teeth sink in easily and he draws blood, moaning into the other's skin as he continues thrusting. He keeps his grip on G's neck as he goes, keeping him pinned as he greedily takes in the other's moans and fucks him with all the energy he has left.

 

 

The tentacle squeezing around him very nearly tips G over the edge, it pulls a high moan from him which only turns more desperate as Doc really picks up the pace.

G makes the most  _broken_ noise when Doc bites the back of his neck, his entire body jerking with shock for a second before the most powerful orgasm yet hits him and knocks the breath out of him. His mouth opens in a near silent scream, his wrecked throat working hard to produce any sound as he's assaulted with incredible pleasure. G's vision swims and darkens for a couple of seconds as he fights to breathe and moan through the aftershocks at the same time, he manages to keep his position but his body is wracked with shudders and he desperately pulls himself back together quickly because he already knows Doc's not going to stop. 

G feels so uncharacteristically pliant and submissive pinned under Doc like this, any traces of lingering fight completely draining from him after such an aggressive and possessive show of dominance. Any tension in his body also leaves, the need returns slowly but it feels so far away and he knows the drug has finally nearly completely worn off. The feeling of blood running freely down his neck drags G out of his thoughts and he unconsciously rolls his hips into Doc's thrusts, despite finally starting to feel ridiculously oversensitive and spent.

 

It takes nearly all of Doc's self restraint not to lose it right then and there at the most  _beautiful_ sound he's heard from G yet comes out as he orgasms hard into his tentacle and  _squeezes_ around his dick and other tentacle. He can't help but growl with his teeth still attached to G's neck, the other's reaction to their orgasm making him feel utterly powerful as he continues to pound into G. He moves to support his weight on his elbows, his chest rubbing against G's torn up back as he takes one hand and wraps it around the tentacle swallowing G's dick, squeezing hard enough that he'd be able to feel through the flesh of the tentacle. He manually pumps it up and down on G's dick, breathing harshly as he releases his neck. He licks the blood on G's neck over and over, panting and grunting right where G can hear it best. He knew he was close, but he could tell by G's exhausted voice and movements that he was close to ending the effects of the drug, so he willed himself to hold on until he'd forced another one out of G. 

 

_"Fuck,_ pet you feel so fucking good squeezing around me, you feel good  _anywhere_ holy shit--I love how you're so desperate and willing underneath me, I can do whatever the fuck I want to, and you fucking  _love it_ and beg for more.  _Fuck you're so hot._ " At this point his thrusts are slightly erratic but brutal, the tentacle and his dick thrusting in off time but striking multiple places deep inside G. He roughly jerks the tentacle on his dick, wanting G to cum inside his tentacle one more time. "I know you got another one in you," he growls,  _"fucking_ _**give** _ _it to me, Pet."_

 

Doc growling into his neck only heightens the shivery feelings that have overtaken G, he moans lowly as Doc's chest is pressed up against his cuts and makes the most breathless and shocked noise as the tentacle around his dick is squeezed even tighter. G's hips roll between the two points of sensation, the fact that Doc's manually jerking him with the tentacle is almost enough to make him cum again, but it takes the rougher pace, the off-timed thrusts and Doc demanding he cums to fully tip him over again.   
G comes dangerously close to blacking out as what is definitely his final orgasm slams into him. He makes such a wrecked and choked noise that it's more like a sob than a moan as he spills himself into the tentacle, the feeling of Doc's hand squeezing through the tentacle serving to almost drag it out of him. G's back arches so hard he can feel blood welling up against Doc's chest from a couple of reopened cuts and his voice returns enough for a litany of exhausted whines and moans to stutter from him.   
After so long desperately needing it, the feeling of the insatiable want not returning is very strange to G, but definitely not unwelcome. He's not particularly sure what to do with himself now, his body is nearly vibrating he's that overstimulated and he's powerless to stop the shakes from setting in, but he doesn't know what Doc wants from him now. G holds position, his chest heaving as he pants and awaits Doc's instructions.

 

 

The choked sob coming from G along with his torn up back pressing hard against his chest not only informs Doc of G's final orgasm, but his as well. He moans shakily, slamming his cock deep inside the other as he feels himself satisfyingly empty into the other. He almost immediately unsummons his tentacles, and plants his free hand back onto the bed, panting for a few moments over G as he lets him recover for a few moments. Doc himself needed just a few to soak in everything that had happened, and how utterly spent he felt just from the energy expended dominating G. But he  _definitely_ didn't regret any of it...this had been, well,  _mindblowing_ to say the least. Judging by the fact that G wasn't whining and begging again, Doc's mind immediately switches from how best to pleasure G to how best to help him clean up and get the rest he definitely deserved. The sudden change of pace makes him feel a little lightheaded for a moment, but surely it was nothing like what G was feeling. 

 

Pulling out of G shakily, he gently puts a hand to his chest and pulls G to sit up on his knees along with him, though with how spent G looks he wouldn't be surprised if G ended up resting on Doc's thighs instead. He gives G a moment to adjust to the repositioning, his other, now free hand, fiddling with G's collar as Doc examines the various bruises and cuts with a mixture of concern and pride. The collar finally slips loose and Doc licks the bruise that was undoubtedly there affectionately, laying the collar on the bed for now. He lightly nuzzles the side of G's head and, with one hand still supporting him by his chest, starts to lightly massage parts of G's skin not coated in blood as he begins to talk G down. "You were absolutely  _amazing_ , G. I hope you do not go looking to do any more 'testing' with my work but...I will say you have learned your lesson, yes?" He pulls away and gives G a wry smile. Knowing how well G normally takes compliments, he figures now of all would be the absolute best time to dish them out. Plus, all of this has left him feeling ridiculously affectionate. "You are...  _unspeakably_ gorgeous,  _talented._ .. and so amazingly fun to be with I can barely describe it..." He can't help but affectionately lick G's cheek as his hand massages over the nearest thigh. "Would you like me to clean and patch you up, G? Or do you still need a minute? Afterwards we can go and rest in the regular bedroom with nice clean sheets and you will wake up to a wonderful breakfast, does that sound nice?"

 

 

 

 

G makes a vague noise of relief as the tentacles leave him and enjoys the few moments of rest that the both of them share. He doesn't question Doc moving him and shakily rises to sit up on his knees, groaning quietly as he feels Doc's cum slowly start to drip out of him. Though G would later deny it, he leans heavily against Doc for support, starting to feel needy in an altogether different way as the adrenaline wears off.

When Doc starts to undo the collar, something in the back of G's mind stirs, the collar coming off usually means the end of something, doesn't it? He sighs happily when Doc licks at the tender bruise around his neck and nuzzles into him, eyeing the collar on the bed and eventually realising that it means they're definitely done now. He leans more into Doc as the other starts to talk him down, flushing slightly at the praise and shivering at his touches. G feels distantly guilty for what he did, but he doesn't think he's as sorry as Doc probably wants him to be. He still feels quite far away and spaced out, aware of what's going on but not yet feeling like he's fully in control, but he's content to follow Doc's lead.

G blushes fully when Doc starts with the compliments but can't find the words to protest, he feels so exhausted and the pain setting in now is decidedly less enjoyable than the pain Doc inflicted upon him earlier. He relaxes into Doc's touches, wanting to protest needing help but he already knows even standing up and staying up is going to be a challenge with how much he's shaking. He does try to play it off, although his voice completely betrays him, breaking awkwardly and sounding far quieter than normal due to his wrecked throat. "I'm okay, Doc, m'fine... just _ really _ tired"

 

 

Doc chuckles, a little darkly, but still good-naturedly. "Well...half of that is a lie. I know you want to just sleep but I doubt you will enjoy waking up stuck to the sheets covered in blood." His voice gets a little softer but affirmative. "I am going to take care of you, and then you can sleep all you like." Doc would be lying if he said he didn't feel ridiculously affectionate right now. He was torn between giving G everything he wants and taking the time to care for him, but he knows the second option is better for G in the long run. As he gets up off the bed, ignoring his own soreness settling in, he resummons his tentacles in order to help pick G up off the bed (despite any protests) and into his arms. It still took effort despite the help of the tentacles, but he was able to carry G (princess style ) over to the bathroom and set him into the large tub there. Doc hums to himself softly as he collects some bath items before starting up the water. Instantly becoming pleasantly hot, he let it fill up the tub with G inside, joining him with a happy sigh. A tentacle gives G a hug around his middle, helping hold him up as Doc takes a washrag with soap and begins to gently clean the wounds on his chest, complimenting him all the while and gently rubbing his undamaged skin to help ease the pain from cleaning the wounds.

 

 

G knows Doc is right, he really doesn't want to wake up with his cuts painfully stuck to the sheets, but he also wants to sleep  _now._

Doc's firm but kind tone influences G far more than he's willing (or will be willing in the future) to admit and he finds himself nodding slightly, his eyes never leaving Doc as he gets up. G does protest as the tentacles start to pick him up, although his voice being barely above a hoarse whisper doesn't help him sound very convincing. "Doc no, c'mon I'm too heavy, you'll hurt yourse-oh my  _god_ ." G instinctively grabs onto Doc as he's lifted, his face burning and his protests stopping when he realises Doc isn't listening to his whining. He lets himself be deposited in the tub without further comment and gives Doc a tired smile when he joins him in the water, secretly very glad of the tentacle helping to hold him up. G barely even winces as Doc cleans the cuts on his chest, the pleasant far-away and sated feeling is much more prominent than the pain, a sort of half-smile half-'fighting to stay awake' expression on his face the whole time Doc is cleaning him up...

 

 

 

 

Aaand this is where it ends unfortunately, due to in-depth conversations about the aftercare that would take place after all of this, we saw no need to continue the rp to explain it. Both of them would be thoroughly cleaned and patched up before they finally went to bed for some well deserved sleep.. but all is not lost, there's another rp detailing G's revenge >_>  

 


End file.
